Her First Love
by Lifeisconfusing
Summary: He loved her, there was no doubt about it, but he left. Now what happens when they meet again at Yale? ROGAN. AU. R&R.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Her First Love

**Pairing: **Rogan

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Rather sad, isn't it?

**Some things you need to know: **All of Rory's grandparents are involved in her life. She started Chilton in 9th grade. She never went to Stars Hollow High, but she still is the same Rory and lives in Stars Hollow. She and Paris were best friends from the beginning, as were she and Tristan. Also, she had always wanted to go to Yale.

* * *

Rory had loved him. There was no doubt about it. Of course, when she first met him she hated him. He was cocky, rich, and argued with her about everything. They met at Chilton her sophomore year, his junior; he had been Tristan's friend. He had earlier gone to some Swiss boarding school. She could remember their first kiss like it was yesterday. Even though they were a year apart, she was in a few of his classes. The teacher had picked two people from the class to debate on something or other; the teacher had picked him and her. That teacher wasn't very bright. The class knew they were in fro a show; they would fight to the death no matter what the issue. It would get out of hand; both of them would throw backhanded insults at each other and the teacher was never able to stop it.

The kiss happened in front of the entire class. They were yelling at each other, as per usual, and the class watched, amused, as per usual. Unnoticed by them, but certainly not the class, while they were yelling at each other they were inching closer and closer together. They had been arguing with such passion, passion they couldn't express for the other differently. She was debating, yelling really, when he finally realized how close they were. There was one method he had not yet tried to get her to stop yelling, no matter how much he wanted to. That day, in that classroom, he tried it, and it had worked. He quickly pulled her face to his and kissed her, andshe didn'tpull away. The class, along with the teacher, watched, amazed. To his complete and utter shock, she started to kiss him back. The bell rang and they jumped apart, their eyes locked to each others. The class had made no intention of leaving the scene in front of them. Even Paris, who was about as school obsessed as they come, was grinning at them; she had told Rory for weeks that he liked her. They were never apart after that. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he loved her just as much as she loved him. She loved him, and he said that he loved her, but future acts made her think it was all talk.

Rory Gilmore-Hayden and Logan Huntzburger had dated for nine months, and then, the day before school started, he was gone. She had gone to his house and his parents, who had always liked her, told her that he had gone to boarding school; she drove home in tears.

Rory hadn't dated since, it hurt too much. Every guy was compared to him. Tristan and Paris were the only ones who really knew how much he hurt her, they were good friends. If she needed a shoulder to cry on, they were there. Lorelai worried about her daughter. It seemed when Logan left, he took something of her with him. She focused on school the next two years. She got into Yale, which made her happy, her grandfathers had been ecstatic; they both went to Yale. Paris was her roommate, but Tristan was a Princeton man. She still thought about Logan. As of now, Rory was halfway through her first semester at Yale. She had just exited her Game and Theory class when she heard her name called out.

"Rory!"

Rory looked around and located her friend. She had met Stephanie at the beginning of the semester, and as different as they were, they became fast friends.

"Hey, Steph."

"Want to join me at the pub? Explain to me what Professor Liton was talking about?"

Rory laughed "Sure."

They made their way to the pub and had just ordered when a tall Australian came and sat down at one of the empty sat at their table. Rory was surprised but realized, after looking at Stephanie, that she knew him.

"What are you doing Finn?"

"I'm hiding from Lo-."

"FINN, GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!"

Rory looked over to see who the owner of the wallet was and the smile that had been put there by Finn had instantly vanished. There, in front of her, stood two guys. One brunette and one blonde, the blonde's face held the same expression hers did. The others noticed the same looked of disbelief and pain on the two's face. She couldn't believe it. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"So these are the friends from boarding school you mentioned."

He just stared at her. She turned to Stephanie.

"Can we do this later? I, um, need to be . . . somewhere." She put some money on the table and left the pub before the tears could fall. Logan stood in the same position staring at the same place she had been before she left. God he loved her. He had been so stupid. He couldn't believe what he had done to her, not tell her he was leaving, he just couldn't tell her. There was no way he would have been able to stand seeing her hurt. Her eyes, those beautiful eyes, would have held pain, and even though he knew it hurt her to leave without saying goodbye. If he had told her, he would have had to break up with her, and that would have been impossible. He didn't want her to feel obligated to stay with him, she was sixteen, and didn't deserve that. He realized, after he had left, that it was selfish, what he had done to her. Instead of taking the chance of getting hurt, he made her hurt enough for the both of them. It was Finn who broke the silence.

"Was that Ace?"

Colin and Stephanie looked at him in disbelief. They had heard about her. He never said her real name; he referred to her as Ace. When he came back for senior year, he hadn't been the same. They finally were able to get the truth out of him while he was drunk one night. They didn't actually think they would ever meet the girl that made their best friend fall in love. His answer came out in a strangled tone.

"Yes."

* * *

**Short, I know, but I had this idea in my mind. Review please!**


	2. First Editions

**Her First Love**

**First Editions**

* * *

She ran out of the pub, not believing who she had just seen. The tears overflowed and she couldn't see. She leaned against the building and slid to the ground, holding her knees to her chest. Suddenly, she heard a concerned, female voice.

"Rory, Rory are you okay?" It was Paris.

Rory didn't answer, she just cried harder.

"Rory, calm down. Now, I want you to answer me; what happened?"

All she could say was "He's in there."

Suddenly, Logan Huntzburger ran out of the pub, his friends followed. He looked around before he spotted her. His face held the same look of confusement and pain. Paris was shocked. No wonder Rory was distraught. It took her over a year to stop crying over him, and now, here he was. Logan made a movement towards Rory.

"Don't even think about it Huntzburger."

"Paris, come on."

"No."

"Paris!"

Rory just sat there, watching the two of them.

"You know what you did. Sure, it was two years ago, but it still hurt my best friend. I had to watch her cry, I had to watch her suffer, and I had to watch her wonder why she wasn't good enough. And now, you want to just waltz back into her life? It was your choice to leave in the first place, hell, you didn't even tell her you were leaving. Do you know how she found out? Your parents told her."

Logan had not bothered to tell that part to his friends. The only information they got out of him was that he loved her, and that he made a huge mistake; they just never found out what it was. They all turned to look at where Rory was sitting, and found she wasn't there.

**

* * *

**

Logan looked for her, he looked everywhere logical. In the library, at the coffee cart, he even risked the wrath of Doyle and looked in the newsroom. She wasn't anywhere. He decided to go back to his dorm, where he found Finn, Colin, and Stephanie waiting for him. Stephanie looked a little angry.

"You want to explain?" Colin didn't look very amused.

"No."

"Well, too bad, because you don't have a choice." Now, Stephanie looked pissed

She started in on him

"So, let me get this straight. You find a girl that you claim to love and then just leave her without telling her? How is that love?"

"What's wrong with you?" Logan was getting a little angry with her.

"She's my friend Logan! She's one of us. A Gilmore and a Hayden, you knew you were going to run in to her sometime. If it hadn't been today, it would have been in classes, or at the LDB."

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door, and without answering it, it swung open. Unexpectedly, Paris Gellar walked into the room. Finn sat up straighter.

"I would just like to let you know that thanks to you my best friend is nowhere to be found."

"You still can't find her?' he was worried.

"Oh, I found her. She was in the library, the one on the other side of campus that has all the first edition-."

"Charles Dickens." His friends shot him a look.

"Right. Anyway, thanks to you, you left the girl that I got two years ago. Don't be surprised if she graduates next year, with all the extra classes she's going to take."

"Paris, what happened after I left?"

"She cried for a while. Then, all she did was school. The girl had no social life, you really messed her up. Graduated Valedictorian, and now she's here."

She turned around to walk out of the dorm room when Logan's hurt voice rang out again.

"Has she-?"

"No, she hasn't dated anyone else."

"So she's still a-?"

"Yes."

That made him feel better; that no one else had kissed her since. He remembered the day that he went to tell her. He got to her house in Stars Hollow, and was prepared to let it out, but he couldn't. She had looked so beautiful and happy and knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he told her he was leaving her. What was he going to do? Say that he was going back to Switzerland because he made a pact with his best friends and that he wanted her to wait for him? _Yes._

"Can I ask you something?"

He suddenly remembered Paris was still there.

"Sure."

"Did DuGrey know you were leaving?"

"Yes, Tristan knew."

She turned to leave again, but decided against it.

"She would have waited for you, you know."

He looked up at her with a hopeful look in his eyes. Even though it wouldn't change anything, even though he left, he needed to know.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

This time, she made it to the door before she was interrupted.

"Wait," it was Stephanie. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

**Is that a cliffhanger? I know it seems like there is no way they will get together, but they will. I don't know how, but they will. Thanks so much for all the reviews. In case it wasn't obvious, Rory is a virgin. I will update as soon as I can! I'm sorry it's short, I will try to make the next one longer.**


	3. Truth or Dare mixed with Alcohol

Stephanie and Paris left three shocked guys in their wake. Logan couldn't help but feel a little betrayed that she pied Rory over him. Paris and Steph got to the dorm that Paris shared with Rory with supplies for wallowing. They found Rory on the couch, silent tears streaming down her face. They made her get in her pajamas as they got the movie and food ready. Half way through the movie, Rory, who had stopped crying, had water filling her eyes again, but her two friends didn't know if it was because of the sad nature of the move or because the piece of her heart that belonged to Logan Huntzburger, the part that had frozen itself off, began to melt and hurt again.

123123

When Stephanie and Paris left, all Logan wanted to do was go into his room and shut himself off from the world, but, having Finn and Colin for friends, that just wasn't going to happen.

"What happened the year you were to Hartford?"

He said nothing.

"Logan, I'm not hung-over yet I have a headache and you need to explain why." complained Finn

Logan took a deep breath and began to explain.

"When I first met Rory, she hated me. We would argue about everything and she would not give up! She didn't grow up with money and-."

"But I thought she was a Gilmore."

"She is, but her mother hated high society. They lived in a small town outside of Hartford. One day, we were in class and the teacher picked us to debate and we were in front of the class screaming at each other and I kissed her.

"You kissed her?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened then?"

"We were together. For nine months she was mine, but then I left."

"Why?" asked a confused Finn.

"Because I promised the three of you that I would be back for senior year."

"But you didn't tell her?"

"I couldn't. I loved her so much and I just couldn't tell her. I tried, but I hated the though of hurting her, I know I did anyway, but me coming back, it was my decision, and if I told Rory, the look in her eyes would make me stay.

"You loved her?"

"Yes." He didn't need to think about it.

"Do you still love her?"

Logan didn't say anything.

Finn, give me my walled."

Confused, Finn handed him the wallet. Logan opened it and pulled out a picture; a picture of Rory.

"I never stopped."

123123

Tristan DuGrey had decided to come visit his friends at Yale. He remembered Paris saying something about Branford College, so on that Thursday afternoon that is where he found Rory Gilmore-Hayden, Paris Gellar, and Stephanie Vanderbilt wallowing.

"What happened?"

Paris, who had answered the door, sat back down on the couch. He could tell Rory had been crying, which could only mean one thing.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"Stephanie, it's good to see you again."

Rory forgot Tristan knew Logan since he was little.

"It's good to see you too Tristan."

"Paris had not yet spoken to Tristan, something that did not go unnoticed.

"Hi Paris."

"DuGrey" She didn't take her eyes off the TV screen

"Did I do something?"

Paris turned to Tristan.

"You knew he was leaving."

Rory looked from Paris to Tristan.

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"He said he wanted to tell you."

"But he didn't." she sounded like she was going to cry harder.

"I know Mary."

Rory turned to Stephanie.

"Did he tell you why he didn't tell me?"

Stephanie shook her head.

"When Logan came back, he wasn't the same. We had to have Finn get him drunk to find out why," Tristan laughed "All he said was the he wanted his Ace. In the morning when we asked him who Ace was, all he said was that he loved you and he made a terrible mistake. That was the one time we heard about you."

Rory got up and walked into her room. This was too much to stomach without alcohol. She got dressed, got her coat, and walked back into the common room.

"Where are you going?"

Paris' question was answered in two words.

"The Pub."

Rory wasn't a big drinker. Sure, she had gotten drunk once or twice at her grandparents parties, but it was not an often occurrence. She wasn't 21, so it's not like she had a great access to alcohol, but the Pub never carded anyone.

When she walked in with Paris, Stephanie, and Tristan, who demanded they go with her, they found a table in the back. Then, Tristan saw three guys walk in and sit across the room from them. He excused himself.

"Logan, how are you man?"

"DuGrey? What are you doing here? Colin, Finn this is Tristan DuGrey."

"Nice to meet you. I'm just visiting some friends."

Logan looked across the pub and saw Rory. This wasn't working; Finn and Colin had taken him here to get his mind off her. Finn, a very drunken Finn, also noticed her.

"Hey, look, Ace is her."

Tristan saw Logan's face tighten up at someone else calling Rory Ace.

"Let's go say hello." Colin wasn't helping much.

"Can't we just leave them alone?" asked Logan

"No." they both answered at the same time

"You should really listen to him, a drunk Mary is not a happy one."

Ignoring Colin's confused face; Finn went over to the other table and sat in the chair next to Stephanie.

"Hello loves."

Colin sat down on the other side of Stephanie.

"I'm Colin."

"I know." Said Rory

Then, Tristan joined them, followed by a nervous looking Logan. Tristan sat next to Paris leaving only one available seat open for Logan; the one next to Rory. The accidental brush of his hand on her shoulder as he pulled his chair out made her entire bod tense up. Colin broke the silence.

"So who's Mary?"

Rory couldn't help but smile; God, how he had missed that smile.

"I'm Mary. It's an old nickname I earned in high school from Tristan because I looked-."

"Am." Butted in Paris

"Was innocent and naïve."

Finn looked confused.

"As in the Virgin Mary." Cleared up Tristan

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Still a Mary?" Finn really was too curious for his own was he was drunk.

Stephanie hit him upside the head and Rory blushed. Logan wanted that question answered. Sure, Paris had said she was, but she could be wrong.

"Are you?"

Rory was surprised to hear that from Logan. She went from shy and embarrassed Mary to defensive and argumentative Rory.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business." She looked him straight in the eye.

"Just wondering Ace." He looked straight back at her.

"It's Rory."

"Huh?"

"Ace isn't my name, my name is Rory."

"No it's not."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, technically speaking, your name is Lorelei."

"Just call me Rory."

"You let Tristan call you Mary."

"Let's play a game." Suggested Paris, stopping it before it began; the others quickly agreed, seeing the purpose.

"Truth or Dare." Said Finn

Colin went up to get a bottle of tequila and some shot glasses as Finn explained the rules.

"Okay, you get one pass and if you use the pass you take two shots. If you do the dare or the truth, the person who dared you or truthed you have to do a shot."

Colin returned to thee table and he game started, beginning the game. Stephanie went first.

The game went on for a while. Finn ended up having to do a bunch of stuff, Paris had to kiss Tristan, and Rory had to answer a lot of questions but used her pass when she was asked about her Mary status. She and Logan avoided eye contact, but that was changed when a drunken Tristan dared her to kiss Logan. She felt all eyes on her; she was going to kill Tristan later.

She looked at him and moved her face closer, his eyes duplicating the fear and nervousness shown in hers.

He wasn't supposed to kiss her back. Every thought flew out of her head as she felt like she was in the Chilton classroom again. His hand went to her face as he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance that she granted. Then she realized what she was doing, who she was kissing, and pulled away.

Logan's face gave no clue to what he was thinking, it just held a look of pure shock. She stood up and turned toward Finn and Colin.

"I-I have to go. It was really nice meeting you all, I'd heard a lot about you"

She ran out of the pub, but this time, Logan ran after her.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Happy Holidays!**


	4. Picture

**Her First Love**

**Picture**

* * *

Mitchum Huntzburger had always liked Rory Gilmore-Hayden. When he had first met her it had been at a party thrown by the Gilmore's. Logan had told him about her; how she was annoying, argumentative, and never forgot anything. It didn't surprise him that they started dating. Rory had made his son happy, what else could a father want for his children? Well, as long as they took over the family business accordingly. He would never forget the day she came to his house looking for Logan. He had uncharacteristically answered the door himself, he usually let the maid get it, and he was surprised to see her. Logan, who had left the day before, had not told her he had left, and he had given him and earful for it. After she had fled the doorstep, he called her mother to ask her to call him when Rory got home and then he called Logan. He could tell that Logan had been expecting the call. Mitchum hadn't yelled at his son, he had said that he was gravely disappointed in him. That was worse. He told him how Rory had reacted and he could have sworn he heard his son choke on a sob. His wife, Shira, was distraught as well; she, Emily Gilmore, and Francine Hayden had been planning their wedding from the first date.

He was walking to the pub, hoping to meet his son and chastise him for not writing for the YDN as much as he should, when all the sudden a crying girl ran in to him. When she pulled back, he could realize that it was Rory Gilmore-Hayden herself.

"Mr. Huntzburger! I'm sorry."

"Miss Hayden, are you alright."

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get the words out, he heard his son voice.

"Ace! Wait!"

Rory could see that he was getting closer.

"Mr. Huntzburger, it's nice to see you again, I'm sorry but I have to go."

She kept running. Logan ran right past his father, not even noticing he was there. Confused, Mitchum followed his son.

Logan kept running after her, hoping she would lead him to her dorm.

456456

"Nice job Tristan."

"Thanks." He smiled happily, obliviously drunk.

Paris and Colin got up at the same time, both with the same thought in their head; to go find their friend.

123123

Rory had indeed led Logan to her dorm, and before she could open the door all the way, a hand came and slammed it close.

"Ace, wait."

"Just leave me alone."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to loose you again."

Through her tears, she let out a bitter laugh.

"You never lost me, you gave me away."

It was then that he realized someone was watching them; that someone was his father.

"Dad?"

"Hello Logan, I see you've found Rory."

Rory took this piece of time to make it into her dorm. It was a surprise to her that no more tears came. She was done. She was done crying over Logan. Now she moved on to anger. He was pounding on the door, so she opened it.

"What do you want?"

He hadn't expected her to actually answer the door. Hoped? Yes. But he never thought she would. The only thing he had to say was:

"You kissed me."

"What are you twelve?"

"Don't try to change the subject, you kissed me."

"So, it was the dare, and you kissed back."

"What, you thought I was going to let the girl I love kiss me and not kiss back?"

"You don't love me."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

Paris and Colin, who had heard the screaming voices, followed the voices to the hallway and stood beside Mitchum, watching them argue.

"Do you know what it was like for me? Having to go back to Chilton and having people feel sorry for me? 'Poor Rory not only does her boyfriends not care enough to stay he doesn't even care enough to tell her he was leaving.'"

"I tried to tell you!"

"Tried? What do you mean you tried?"

"Do you remember a few days before I left? When I came to your house and . . . and we almost . . ."

A look of realization and embarrassment came across her face as blush invaded her cheeks.

"Yeah," she whispered, looking at her feet.

"I had come to your house to tell you, but I just couldn't."

"Why?" she had thought she was done crying, she was wrong.

He had looked around and saw Mitchum, Colin, and Paris looking staring at them. They were then joined with Finn, Stephanie, and Tristan when they came running up.

"Did we miss the show?" asked an exited Finn

She opened the door to her dorm and ushered Logan inside and shut the door.

"Why?" she asked again

"Rory," he never called her Rory, it sounded strange coming from him, "when I was in the sixth grade, I only had three true friends. We made a pact that no matter what, we would spend senior year in the same school. Now, us being the descendants from business men, we had our lawyers draw up a legal document and we all signed it."

"You signed a contract saying that you would all go to the same year high school senior year?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I had gone to your house with every intention of telling you but then I took one look at you and I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to see you hurt."

Before she could respond they heard an Australian accent through the door.

"Show her your wallet mate!"

Rory looked at the door like it was crazy; she then heard Paris' voice.

"What's in his wallet?"

"A picture." Replied Finn's voice

"He still has that in his wallet?"

"Still?"

"School picture day was the one day of the year that we could wear something other then the uniform. They took the pictures early in the year so Logan and Rory weren't together yet but everyone knew it was only a matter of time. Anyway, Maddy and Louise, they are our friends, convinced her to wear something a little too revealing for her taste. It took Logan five minutes to pick up his jaw; during the day he seemed a little angrier than usual with her. It was that day that a substitute teacher picked both of them to debate; it was that day that Logan first kissed her. A few weeks later, when the pictures came back, Logan stole one of Rory's. The only reason I knew was one day I caught him looking at it, she doesn't even know."

Rory looked at Logan for conformation and in his eyes she found it. She didn't know what this meant. Did this mean that he still loved her?

"You're a coward." She heard herself saying "You couldn't tell me because you didn't want to see me hurt? What kind of bull is that? Did you think if you just left I would just forget about you? It hurt more Logan."

"I was stupid. I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay with me when I left, and I could never break up with you."

"Obligated? We were in love Logan, or at least I'm in love with you I guess you weren't-"

"Don't ever doubt that I love you okay! Never!" he then realized what she had said, "Did you say that you love me?"

"No."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Are we really going to start his again?"

"Just answer me this question. Do you love me?"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! If I don't update by the 23rd, than it is probable that I won't be able to until after the 28th. My other story is also updated. I hoped you liked this chapter. Review please!**


	5. Bungee Jumping

Her First Love

Bungee Jumping

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore didn't know is she should be pissed or worried. She had just gotten back from diner with her parents, which her daughter had failed to show up to, forcing her to spend two hours with her parents, alone. She was storming the halls of Yale now, making sure her daughter was alive, for the only excuse she would accept would be her death certificate. As she made her way closer to Rory's dorm, she heard voices, familiar voices. She realized the voice was Paris'. She kept going and saw that Paris and Tristan was outsider the dorm with three other kids and someone she recognized as Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Paris, what's going on?"

"Lorelai!"

Paris knew the danger of having Logan and Lorelai near one another. Lorelai had never liked Logan, he had represented everything she had left, but when he left Rory, she hated him.

"What's going on?" she asked again.

"Hi, I'm Finn it's a pleasure to meet you."

Lorelai looked at the tall Australian next to her and shook his hand, fully aware he was drunk. She turned to Paris, expecting an answer.

"Rory's in the dorm." Paris explained

"You know Rory too?" asked Colin

She identified the man with brown hair.

"Well, she is my daughter."

"My God those are good genes." Said the Australian

"As I said, Rory's in the dorm and she is with someone." Paris finished

"Someone? She left me alone with my parents for someone?" she looked to her side, "Mitchum, it's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Lorelai and I believe Logan is the someone."

Lorelai wasted no time. She didn't bother knocking as she stormed into her daughter's dorm and the fact that Logan had just asked a very important question escaped her.

"Logan,"

"Lorelai."

Lorelai turned to her daughter and could see that there were tears running down her face.

"Mom, could you please excuse us for a second?"

"No."

"Mom, please, I'll talk to you later."

Lorelai didn't know what to think. Her daughter had just dismissed her; almost in the same way her mother used to when she was a child. She turned around and walked out of the dorm.

* * *

"Just answer me this question. Do you love me?"

Even though they were interrupted by Lorelai, the question still rang in the air. She didn't know what to say. Of course she loved him; that was one thing she hated about herself. How could she love him after he hurt like that? If she said no, he would be gone, and she knew it. If she said yes, then he would stay, and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He could hurt her, so much, but he could also make her so happy. It was kind of like bungee jumping. For a few seconds, you feel totally free and on top of the world. Like how you feel when your in love.

He knew the answer of the question, but her saying it would mean so much to him. He watched her watching him, their eyes locked, almost like a staring contest. Taking a chance, he started to walk closer to her, she didn't step back. Closer and closer, the space between them shrank and he feared with every step that she would step back or say no.

His hand went to her cheek and he sent shivers down her spine. His thumb brushed over her lips and he remembered how much he missed her; how much she mattered to him.

It hit her again, like it had in the pub, what she was doing. She was about to kiss the guy who left her, who broke her heart, who . . . She couldn't think of any other reason.

"Stop . . ." she whispered

She looked down, breaking their eye contact. She refused to let him do this to her, to come back into her life and turn it upside down in one day. Had it only been one day? She wiped the tear away from her eyes and started to talk.

"I'm not going to say that I don't love you, because you of all people know that I don't like lying. Look, you say that you love me, but you've said that before, and it was turned out bad."

"I know." He already knew where she was going with this.

"So I'm asking you to leave me alone for a little while. Maybe we can try being friends or something resembling friends."

"Okay," He tried not to let her know his eyes were filling up with tears "I'm going to go, my dad is waiting."

He got out of that dorm as fast as he could. It was impossible to stop the tears. Pairs looked after him wordlessly while Finn, Colin, and Stephanie trailed behind him. Mitchum, after politely saying farewell to Lorelai, went after him too.

Paris, Lorelai, and Tristan cautiously entered the dorm and could tell the air had changed. It seemed heavier, like a battle ground. The door to Rory's room had been shut and, after Paris tried to open it, locked.

The anger that occupied Lorelai immediately fled her body when she heard the sobs of her daughter through her door. She hadn't heard them in a while. There was nothing she could say to her daughter; nothing could make the pain go away. Rory had cried for 48 hours straight when he left, she actually missed the first two days of school. She stayed locked in her room, refusing coffee and food. There had even been a town meeting about her; they had discussed a _Cheer up Rory Festival_ and a _We Hate Logan_ Carnival, both of which were put to rest after Lorelai convinced Luke not to serve anyone who agreed with it.

She knew that this time was worse then the last time, this time she told him to leave.

* * *

It had been a week since Logan saw Rory. His friends were worried about him. He wasn't the same, kind of like when he first came back to boarding school. Logan was cold, distant, and dreading the fact that in two days he would have to see her again. It was tradition; in two days would be the initiation ceremony for the Life and Death Brigade. Rory, being a Hayden and a Gilmore, was to attend; not that she knew anything about it.

* * *

Rory was just getting back from her last class of the day. She walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed. After studying, she noticed an envelope wedged between her window. Forgetting to worry how someone was able to open the window, she opened the envelope and read what it contained.

_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden,_

_The Life and Death Brigade requests your presence at their 108th initiation ceremony. This will be an overnight event, but do not worry, essentials will be provided. Do not bring anything with you including electronics (cell phones, cameras, ect.). Please be ready and in your dorm at noon on Saturday. You will be contacted at that time._

_The Life and Death Brigade_

Rory wasn't what someone would call adventurous. In fact, she was the complete opposite. But maybe this was what she needed; something to take her mind off Logan; something that was completely out of character for her. It was Friday, so she knew she needed to get to Friday Night Dinner, her mother would kill her if she left her alone again.

* * *

**Once again, I must end this chapter. This will, most likely, be my last update until after Christmas and maybe, but hopefully not, of the year. Sorry about the cliffhanger last time. Thanks for the reviews**. 


	6. Wanting to be Kissed

**Her First Love**

**Wanting to be Kissed

* * *

**

So here she was, sitting in her dorm on Saturday at noon. The regular Pro/Con list had been made and the good outweighed the bad. Suddenly, her door opened and Finn, accompanied by Stephanie, walked in.

"Hey Steph, what are you doing here?"

"You did get the letter didn't you? Finn! I thought you delivered the letter! I'm going to kill you!" she started in on Finn (hey, that rhymes!)

"Your part of the life and death brigade?"

"See, I told you I didn't forget. Really love, I'm hurt."

"Whatever! Come one Rory, we need to go."

With that, Stephanie and Finn preceded to blindfold Rory and lead her out the door. She kept asking them questions, which they didn't answer. They led her out to the Yale parking lot where they helped her into a black SUV.

Logan did a double take when he saw Stephanie and Finn lead Rory into their SUV. Usually, even on initiation events, it had just been Finn, Colin, Stephanie, and him in the car together. He felt his breath get caught in his throat when he saw her smile. Before Finn had a chance to get into the drivers seat, Logan pulled him off to the side.

"What is she doing here?"

"No need to yell mate. She's getting inducted, I thought you knew?"

"I knew she was getting inducted, but why is she in the car with us?"

"That was Stephanie's idea," replied Finn who was grinning broadly.

With out replying, Logan went back into the car and got in the backseat with Rory, who still didn't know he was there. Colin sat in the passenger's seat while Stephanie sat behind them.

"Where are we going?" asked Rory when the SUV started moving.

"You'll see." Said Stephanie

"Will there be coffee?" she asked earnestly

Logan chuckled at this and was relieved when Rory didn't noticed.

"Yes, there will be coffee." Replied Stephanie.

The drove for about an hour just talking; Logan didn't say a word. Seeing that Rory didn't know Logan was there, Finn turned abruptly, causing Rory to fall into Logan. She recognized his touch instantly.

Rory quickly sat up out of Logan's arms and didn't like the feeling of wanting to be in them again.

"Hello Logan."

"Hey Ace."

"I didn't know you were here."

"I didn't know you would be here . . . in the SUV I mean."

"Oh."

"Robert is going to be here." He said, hoping to say something that would put a smile on her face.

"Really?"

She smiled; he had succeeded.

"You know Robert?" asked Colin

Robert had been at Chilton for the first six weeks of Rory's sophomore year. Although he had been Logan's friend and many saw Robert as an ass, he had a soft spot for Rory. The two were close friends but he had left for boarding school and, unlike Logan, had told her.

"Yeah, I know Robert."

"And your happy about seeing him?" asked Stephanie, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Why shouldn't I?"

"Ace here has Robert wrapped abound her finger."

"I do not."

They had actually had a decent conversation. No yelling, no arguing, and no fighting. It wasn't like all was forgiven, but they proved they were able to act civil around one another.

* * *

The five of them made in to the location about an hour later. Stephanie helped Rory out of the car and took off the blindfold. She looked around and was amazed at what she saw. They were at some campground, but they were the only ones there. There were five humongous cabins in a circle and in the middle was a fire circle. There weren't many members, it was a secret society. Stephanie led her into one of the cabins showed her to the room she and Rory would be staying in.

"So, in your closet is your outfit for tonight and tomorrow, the necessary hair products and a tooth brush and toothpaste in the bathroom, and I need to know what happened between you and Logan in your dorm."

"Whoa, subtle."

"Come on Rory, he's been moping around for two weeks. All he does is go to class and do homework. And I know that doesn't sound unusual, but you and I both know that for Logan, it is."

Stephanie sat down on the bed and waited for Rory to sit next to her; she sat and told her what had happened.

"He seemed put out that I kissed him, I accused him of kissing me back. He said that something like 'how could I not kiss the girl I love back' and I said he didn't love me; he said he did. Then he told me about the contract you and the three of them signed and how he tried to tell me the day that we almost . . ."

"The day you almost what?" she asked earnestly

"Different story for a different time; Anyway, then you, Finn, and Tristan showed up and we went into my dorm. I was yelling at him and I might have said that I loved him," Stephanie gasped, "then I denied saying so and he asked me flat out if I still loved him."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. My Mom walked in, and I asked her to leave; she did. We just stood there and he started to walk towards me and I couldn't move. I hated myself for it, but all I wanted was for him to kiss me again. Anyway, he kept moving closer to me and he put his hand on my cheek and he brushed my lips with his thumb and I asked him to stop."

"Did you answer the question?"

"I'm getting there. Anyway, I told him that I wouldn't say that I didn't love him, because I don't like to lie, but I couldn't be with him."

"Why?"

"I told him it was because he had said he loved me, but he had said that before and look how that turned out. I asked him to leave me alone for a little while and said maybe we could have something resembling a friendship. He said 'okay' and then he walked out."

Stephanie just looked at Rory with a shocked expression on her face, her mouth hanging open. She now under stood why Logan had been in such a bad mood this week, why he was acting out of character.

"Stephanie, if I were to tell you something, will you promise not to tell Logan."

"Yes." She said, fully intending to keep this promise.

"I still only want for him to kiss me again."

Before Stephanie could respond, Rory heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Gilmore?"

"Robert! Hi, they told me you would be here."

She got up from the bed and hugged her friend.

"They?"

"Colin, Finn, Stephanie, and . . . anyway, they said you would be here."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"You know me; I'm not one to complain."

"Sure."

"Yeah, well . . . why is Stephanie looking at you like you like that?"

"No reason." She said quickly.

"Okay," he looked at Stephanie, and then back to Rory who suddenly looked very nervous.

"Well, it was good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too. See you tonight."

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?"

"You'll see." He started to walk away.

"Mean!" she yelled after him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Stephanie excused herself from the room and went to the cabin that she knew the boys were staying at. Once she got there, she went in a search for Logan; she found him, as well and Colin and Finn, in the room that the three were sharing.

"Hey Logan." She said sympathetically

"Hi Stephanie." He looked at her like she had two heads

"Well hello to you too." Said Colin, a little offended.

"Are you okay?" she asked Logan, ignoring Colin

"I'm fine." He held the same expression on his face

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Because if you need someone to talk to or-"

"You talked to Rory didn't you?"

The mention of her name caught the interest of Finn and Colin.

"I might have. Yes."

"She told you what happened?" he asked, no longer showing emotion.

"Yeah. Look, Logan, I'm really sor-"

Logan sat up and walked out of his room. He didn't know why he was going to where he was going, knowing that was just going to cause him pain. Unnoticed by him, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie followed him. He walked into the cabin and stormed past the group of girls in the living room and looked for Rory and Stephanie's room. He found her in the third room he looked.

"You told Stephanie?" he asked, barging into the room.

Rory, who had been lying on the bed reading, jumped an inch into the air when he entered.

"Logan?"

"She told me you told her so don't try to deny it."

Colin, Finn, and Stephanie were there now.

"She told you what I said?" she asked, the color draining from her face

"I didn't tell him . . . you know." Stephanie interjected, not wanting Rory to think she broke her promise.

Logan looked from the pale, worried face of Rory to the anxious expression on Stephanie's face and realized that Rory had told her something; something important.

"Stephanie," he kept his eyes on Rory, "what did she tell you?"

With her eyes, Rory pleaded with Stephanie not to tell him. Stephanie looked like a dear caught in headlights.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Remember, reviews keep me writing. So, the more you review, the sooner I will end the suspense. Hope everyone had a good Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza. **


	7. Your Heart or Your Brain

**Her First Love**

**Your Heart or Your Brain

* * *

**

The room was silent. Logan's eyes were still latched to Rory while Rory, Finn, and Colin looked at Stephanie; Rory pleadingly, Finn and Colin expectantly. She wasn't going to tell him. A knock on the door broke the silence.

"Come on guys, inductees are supposed to be out there now."

Looking out the window, Rory saw that a small group of people had started to gather and was relieved to see they were still in plain clothes.

"I have to go." She whispered before slipping out of the room.

Rory didn't realize that they all followed her. She got to where the inductees were gathering and noticed that they all went to the front of the small group; there were only six other inductees. Colin spoke first.

"Okay, I assume you all know what you are doing here. You all had a choice; you didn't have to be here if you didn't want to."

"The four of us are founder legacies. That means one of our family members founded the life and death brigade. The six founders are McCrea, Huntzberger, Vanderbilt, Morgan, Gilmore, and Hayden. Now, if there is not a member of the family from one of the six legacies attending Yale, the family would pick a representative. This year we have someone from each family, so that will not be necessary." Explained Finn

"Each of you will have to do some type of challenge, may it be physical or mental, that you will have to complete. You will be told what your task is tonight. After you find out what your challenge is, be ready, you may have to complete your challenge as soon as you get it." Stephanie informed the group

"There are clothes in each of your rooms; tonight's attire is in on the green hanger. Everyone needs to be ready by eight o'clock." Recited Logan

As soon as Logan was done talking, he made a beeline for Rory. The rest of the group took this as a sign that the meeting was over and started to break away. Before Rory could move, Logan grabbed her hand and led her into his cabin, past the group of boys in the living room, who stared confused at them, and into the room he was sharing with his two friends. Colin, Finn, and Stephanie followed them, but stayed outside the closed room.

"What did you tell her?"

"That's none of your business."

"Like hell it is."

"How is it any of your business?"

"Because it's about me!"

"How would you know?"

"Why else would you not want me to know if it's not about me?"

"Well, I guess the ego's still the same!"

They were now yelling so everyone in the cabin could hear what they were saying.

"This has nothing to do with my ego. This has to do with you not telling me what you told Stephanie who, by the way, couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it! And I know it's something important or else you wouldn't have made such a big deal about it!"

"I'm not making anything about it! You're the one who dragged me here! You're the one making the big deal out of it!"

"Just tell me!"

"No!"

"Your being a coward! You're not telling me because you're scared of what might happen!"

"I think you've taken the prize in not telling people things because you're scared!"

"I was eighteen Rory! That was two and a half year ago and I've regretted it every damn day sense! You can't keep throwing that in my face or using it as the only reason not to be with me."

"Watch me!"

Outside, Stephanie, Colin, and Finn were waiting outside the door.

"Do you think it would be bad if we went in?" asked Finn

"Yes!" answered Colin

"But what if they never come out? My stash is in there!"

"Your stash?" asked Stephanie

"My stash of alcohol just in case we run out."

"We've never run out of alcohol."

"What about last years Christmas Party?" Finn cried triumphantly

"That's because you started to drink the scotch two days before the actual party." Pointed out Colin

"Oh, right."

"So Stephanie, what did she tell you?" asked Colin curiously

"I can't tell you. I promised her I wouldn't tell." She said nervously

"That you wouldn't tell or that you wouldn't tell Logan?" Colin asked mischievously

"That I wouldn't tell Logan." She replied weakly

"We're not Logan." Finn said eagerly

"No, I'm not going to tell you!"

"Why?"

"Because, you will tell Logan. You won't mean to, but everyone knows that once you get Finn drunk he'll tell you anything."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

Back in the room:

"Just tell me what you told her!"

"No!"

"Fine, fine, leave me alone; I'll tell you!" Stephanie's voice cried from the other side of the door.

Both of them looked at the door; Rory terrified, Logan eagerly.

"She said that when Logan was in her room she wished he would have not listened to her and kissed her and she still wishes he would kiss her! Now, please, put the scissors down!" she cried frantically

Rory opened the door and found Finn, Colin, and Stephanie. Finn had a pair of scissors up to Stephanie's hair while Colin was holding her down. Logan was still standing in the same place. Rory grabbed Stephanie's wrist and pulled her out of Colin's grip and out of the cabin, past the stunned group of people in the living room. Once out of the cabin she kept going.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Stephanie exclaimed once in their room.

"Stephanie-"

"They were going to cut my hair! I didn't mean to scream it!"

"It's-"

"I didn't mean for Logan to hear. Did I mention I'm sorry?"

"Stephanie, I'm not mad at you."

"Okay."

"But now Logan knows."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"What do you mean is that necessarily a bad thing? Of course it's a bad thing!"

"Why?"

"Because now he might kiss me and my knees will go all weak and I'll kiss him back!" she yelled, slightly neurotic, as she pace the room.

"Okay, Rory, first you need to calm down."

Rory stopped pacing

"We need to get ready for tonight. Since you're a founder, you're doing your challenge tonight."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am telling you."

"Why didn't you say it out there?" she asked, pointing outside.

"Well, for one, Logan said that you needed to be ready because any of you could be going first. Second, because technically you're not supposed to know. All four of us were told a head of time."

"Do you know what my challenge is?"

"No." Stephanie answered, a little too quickly.

"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously

"Yes." She answered anxiously.

"Come one Stephanie! You know, and you owe me."

"They were going to cut my hair!"

"Please."

"Under one condition."

"Name it."

"If you love Logan, and you want him, why won't you be with him?"

Rory's face dropped. It took her a little while to answer the question.

"Because I don't think I can go through what I went through again."

Stephanie looked at her, confused, for a moment

"When Logan left, I was in bad shape. For two days straight I was locked in my room, crying and I hated myself for it. I didn't want to be the girl who fell apart because her guy left her. Even if it was the person she loved most, I didn't want to be her. So, after two days, I came out of my room, went to school, and went back to being my own self."

"Only you weren't."

Rory shook her head.

"I went back to school, and I couldn't find a place that didn't remind me of him. Without Paris and Tristan I probably wouldn't have made it. To everyone on the outside, I was the same but I wasn't. He took something. He makes by heart and my brains say two very different things, and that scares me beyond belief."

"What does your brain say?"

Rory wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"To stay away from Logan."

"What does your heart say?"

"Give him another chance."

Stephanie looked at her friend. She had never really had any girl friends, just the three guys. She liked having Rory as a friend.

"Come on, we need to start getting ready."

Both of them completely forgot about Stephanie's promise to tell Rory about her task.

* * *

Rory was ready. She felt good. Her dress fitted her perfectly, size wise and personality wise. She knew that either Logan or Robert had picked it out. (**A/N** Think dress from You Jump I Jump Jack w/out the sash) She thought of Robert like a brother, and he, in turn, thought of her like a sister. As Stephanie was finishing, Rory read the code book of the Life and Death Brigade.

She and Stephanie walked out of the cabin together, and she immediately heard her name being called.

"Rory!"

Rory looked over her shoulder and was shocked to see Madeline and Louise running toward her. Madeline and Louis had been a year ahead of her at Chilton, but they had still been good friends.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you guys went to Brown!"

"They have better parties at Yale." Louise said simply.

"How do you know Rory?" asked Stephanie

"Chilton." said Madeline, "Rory, did you know Logan's here?"

She had never been the brightest girl.

"Yes, I saw Logan. And before you ask, I'm fine. No need to call my mother. Stephanie and I need to go, but we should catch up, meet for lunch or something."

Rory had actually been having a good time. All the girls were in full length ball gowns and the guys in tuxedos. There were tables of food and champagne everywhere. She pretty much stuck with Stephanie, who was turning out to be a great friend, and had almost forgot about her having to do her task tonight. That was until, however, she heard Colin's voice demanding the attention of the crowd.

"In Omnia Paratus!"

The entire group raised their champagne glasses and responded with:

"In Omnia Paratus!"

"Welcome to the 108th induction ceremony of the Life and Death Brigade. Tonight we are welcoming seven into our group. Among those seven, is a founder legacy, which means we will have a challenge faced tonight."

Everyone was paying attention to Colin who was on a stage.

"As you all know, two of the mandatory things in the Life and Death brigade is honesty and trust; they are interchangeable. You need to trust someone to tell them the truth and you need to tell someone the truth in order for them to trust you. So, without further ado, will the founder legacy being induct tonight please step forward."

Timidly, Rory made her way to the stage. It was there that she caught her first glance at Logan, who didn't take his eyes off her. He, like all the guys, was in a tuxedo; it reminded her of when he escorted her to his junior prom.

"Will you please state your full name?"

"Loreali Leigh Gilmore-Hayden." She said steadily

She noticed the people around her gasp at herdouble founder name.

"Miss Gilmore-Hayden, your challenge tonight will be mental. Each of the founders will ask you four questions, they can ask you any four questions they want, and you have to answer them truthfully. Do you accept?"

It sounded easy; answering sixteen questions from four people who knew her, one who really knew her. It worried her what questions Logan might ask, but did she really have a choice?

"I accept." She heard herself answer.

A cheer went through the crowd.

Finn, Stephanie, and Logan joined them on the stage. She didn't notice the five chairs being brought to them and was surprised when they gestured for her to sit down. Finn cleared his voice, signaling that he would go first. She could tell he was already drunk.

"Do you have any nicknames? And if so, what are they?"

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"Yes. Most people call me Rory. One of my friends calls me Mary and someone else calls me Ace."

She tried not to notice the pained look on Logan's face.

"Who calls you Ace?"

"Logan does."

A buzz went through the crowd.

"And what is your relationship with Logan?"

"At one time he was my boyfriend."

She was going to murder Finn. The females of the crowd were shocked; Logan Huntzberger didn't have girlfriends, he had dates, not girlfriends.

"Did you love him?"

Not only was she going to murder him, she was going to make sure it was slow and painful.

"Yes."

Not it was Colin's turn.

"What High School did you attend?"

"Chilton."

"What did you and Logan do for your first date?

The look on Colin's face surprised her. It was curiosity, Logan wouldn't tell him and he just wanted to know more about her. She had, after all, been in their lives quite a lot these past few weeks.

"He took me to a showing of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory at a park in Hartford."

"You're not from Hartford, Correct?"

"Right, I'm from this town called Stars Hollow."

Now it was time for the final question.

"How did you two meet?"

* * *

So far, Colin and Finn were on his hit list. Logan couldn't believe his friends were asking her these questions in front of everyone. Sure, he wouldn't tell them, but he never thought they would go this far.

"How did you two meet?"

He felt responsible for this. He should have answered the questions, not her; he should have told them in the privacy of his dorm, not her spilling her soul to complete strangers.

He had finally realized that it hurt her to talk about it; about when they were together and she was happy.

"A party thrown by my friend Louise. My other friend, Paris, had to go so I kept her company."

Now it was Stephanie's turn.

"What is your favorite movie?"

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

She wouldn't kill Stephanie.

"What is your favorite book?"

"The Fountainhead."

"What is something you can't live without?"

"Coffee."

"Do you think it is more important to listen to your brain or your heart?"

"Your heart." She answered; her voice kind of shaky.

Stephanie came over and hugged her.

"Then you know what you have to do." She whispered in Rory's ear.

Now it was Logan's turn.

"I am calling code 34. This rule states that a founder may conduct his questioning any place he chooses in front of any audience he chooses."

Before anyone could say anything, he gently pulled her off the stage and through the crowd. He kept walking until he found a secluded spot in the woods.

"Did you mean what you said to Stephanie? About me kissing you?"

She nodded her head.

He couldn't help but notice that the dress she was wearing made her eyes, if possible, look even bluer.

"If I were to step closer to you, would you step back?"

She shook her head.

"If I were to kiss you, what would you do?"

She looked into his eyes and knew she had to make a choice. This choice, no one could make for her. Would she listen to her heart or to her brain?

She went with her heart.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked huskily.

She kissed him first.

* * *

**Okay. This was my longest chapter ever. I took me a while to figure out how this chapter was going to go. Please review!**


	8. What she wants

**Her First Love**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**What She Wants**

* * *

It started off slow; each pair of lips getting reacquainted with the other. He gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Her hands were around his neck, ensuring his face was as close to her as possible. One of his arms were around her waist, holding to her to him, while the other was supporting her neck, making sure the ferocity at which he was not attacking her lips with wasn't too much.

He felt whole again.

She had completed him.

* * *

Madeline and Louise did not become the gossip queens they were today by waiting for someone to tell them when something happened. Oh no. They were the ones who found it out; they were the ones who told you what happened. So, when Logan pulled Rory off the stage and they didn't come back for fifteen minutes, they knew they had to investigate.

They weren't the only ones. Theo other three founders handed control over to Seth and started making their way over to the woods, where they me up with Louise and Madeline.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Colin indignantly

"The same thing you are." Retorted Louise

'I can't believe you would say that!" came Rory's voice

"It was a joke!" Logan's voice followed

"You knew I would get angry!" her voice came again

"Your hot when your angry" his voice with a hint of amusement.

'And their together again." Said Louise

"I need to go call everyone!" exclaimed Madeline.

'What do you mean their together again? There fighting!" said Finn, the confused look on his face resembled the ones on Colin's and Stephanie's.

"Yeah, but you've never heard them fight when their together." Said Louise.

"It's like foreplay for them." Explained Madeline.

"One minute they would be yelling at each other-" started Louise.

"And the next they'd be making out against a locker." Finished Madeline.

They heard a moan from the trees and found Logan pressing Rory up against a tree covering her lips with his own.

Colin pretended to clear his throat, but the two didn't seem to notice. He cleared it louder and the two broke apart, Logan still holding on to Rory's hand.

"I was conducting questioning." Logan said weakly.

"Rory, sweetie, come with us please." Stephanie said in a sickly sweet voice, indicating herself, Madeline and Louie.

Hesitantly, Rory began to walk toward them, but Logan, who wasn't ready for her to go, pulled her to him once more and kissed her hard on the mouth before letting her go. Neither of them could wipe the smile off their face. He watched her walk away with the other girls.

* * *

It was dark, so Rory had to depend on Stephanie, who had a lantern, to lead her back to the cabin. Once there, and Rory and Stephanie changed out of their ball gowns and into jeans and a tee shirt, the three girl looked expectantly at Rory.

"Well?" asked an overzealous Madeline.

She opened her mouth the talk when the door burst open and in came a redhead with plain clothes on.

"Oh my god! You can't just leave us all like that!"

"Rosemary, come in and lock the door!" said an impatient Stephanie.

"Sorry." said, who Rory assumed to be, Rosemary, and she sat on the bed with them.

"Spill!" cried Stephanie.

"He asked his four questions." She answered vaguely.

"Rory!"

"Okay, okay. When we left the stage he led me into the woods-"

"We know that!"

"Patience. Anyway, he asked me if I meant what I said earlier and I said yes. He asked me if he were to step closed to me if I would take a step back, and I said no."

"Awwwwww." They all cooed.

Rory blushed.

"Then he asked me what I would do if he kissed me, and then he asked if he could kiss me."

She bit her lip to keep from smiling too much.

"And you said?" asked Rosemary

"Nothing," Rory replied simply, "I kissed him first."

* * *

"So, what happened?" asked Finn, as if her were entitled

Logan, still in the woods, was surrounded by ten male Life and Death Brigade Members who, after seeing the four girls emerge from the woods, all wanted to know what had happened, and took it among himself to find out.

"A gentlemen never kissed and tells." He said

"Since when are you an gentlemen?" asked one of the guys.

"Am I going to have to hit you again?" asked Robert

"No." Logan answered.

"So that's why he punched you when you came back!" exclaimed Finn

"How _do_ you know Rory?" asked Colin.

"We met when our mothers introduced us; they had been best friends as kids. She became sort of like a little sister. So, when I heard from one of my contacts in Hartford that Huntzberger broke her heart, I punched him." Replied Robert, a grin on his face.

"Had a black eye for a week." Commented Logan

"All I have to say is at least now he won't be moping around the dorm anymore." Colin said.

"I wasn't moping!"

"You should have seen him in High School." Said Robert, ignoring Logan.

"Did he look at her the same way?" inquired Finn.

"What way?" asked Seth.

"The way that says 'I want to push you against the closest flat surface and do ungodly things to you'." Replied Finn, earning a laugh from the guys.

* * *

"What about Lorelai?" asked Louise solemnly

Rory's face fell

It was no secret among her friends, especially Logan, that Loreali hated Logan.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Why?" asked Stephanie

"Who's Lorelai?" inquired Rosemary

"Lorelai's her mom." Supplied Madeline

"Who hates Logan." added Louise

"Why?" asked Rosemary

"She never really liked high society. When I started dating Logan it was fine, but then my grandparents met him and, of course, they were ecstatic"

"Why would that be a problem?" asked Stephanie

"My mother and my grandmother don't have the best relationship. The only reason we see them on days the banks are open is she needed money for Chilton and Yale. When she got pregnant, me dad's parents didn't say the nicest thins. Even though their all great to me, she never really forgave them. Between my two grandmothers and Logan's mom, the wedding was planned. The thing that annoys my Mom the most is that, when they hear about this, my being back with him, she knows that they will welcome him back with open arms like nothing happened."

"That sucks.

"Yeah, it does. The really bad thing is my mom and I are freakishly close and Logan, not on purpose, came between us. When I chose to still be with him after she disapproved, I thing she felt betrayed. Plus, the fact that he left doesn't help. It isn't safe for Logan to go to Stars Hollow just yet; they all still hate him there."

"Just one more question." Said Stephanie slyly

"Sure."

"What were you and Logan arguing about outside?"

Rory got an annoyed look on her face.

"Remember how I kissed him first?"

They four nodded

"Well, when we pulled away he said, rather full of himself might I add, 'So you still can't resist me huh?"

Madeline and Louise burst out laughing; Stephanie and Rosemary looked amused, but didn't find it as funny as the other two.

"When Logan and I first kissed we were in front of the class and we were arguing. All the sudden he kissed me. Well, after I kissed him back, he said 'I knew you couldn't resist me Ace.' I was still in arguing mode and let's just say I was less then amused."

"I believe the words out of you mouth were 'Go to hell!'" said Madeline

Before anyone could say anything the door opened.

"Rosemary, I thought you locked it!" Stephanie reprimanded, before she saw who it was.

"Hello loves!"

It was Colin and Finn.

"She did, we picked it." supplied Colin.

An hour ago she had been livid at them, but now, not so much.

Finn turned his attention to Rory.

"We have come to escort Miss Gilmore-Hayden to Mr. Huntzbergers presence." Said Finn

"What?"

"Logan didn't know if he should come here or not so we decided to come get you ourselves." Explained Colin.

"Oh, okay, let me get my shoes and we'll go." Said Stephanie.

"You're not invited." said Colin

"Oh no, if you get to go, I get to go." Stated Stephanie

"We came to get her." deadpanned Colin.

"If Logan gets a friend there, then it's only fair that Rory gets one too." added Rosemary.

"Exactly," Stephanie said, "besides, it wouldn't be right to include every other founder legacy and not me."

"Fine."

Thethree walked out of the room, leaving Rory just standing there.

"Rory, love, come on." Finn said, sticking his head back in the room.

She slipped on her shoes and hurried to catch up with them.

* * *

She felt a tad uncomfortable walking into the cabin. She could feel the others staring at her; she was glad the others had come with her. She knocked on the door to which Finn said to be his, Logan, and Colin's room.

"One second Finn."

"I-I'ts Rory." She called through the door.

The door opened automatically.

There stood Logan, still in his tux, but with the bow tie undone and the jacket off (**A/N** think they way it looked when Loreali caught him and Rory at the wedding minus the unbuttoned portion).

"Hi."

"Hi."

There eyes locked, forgetting there was anyone else in the room; forgetting Finn, Colin, and Stephanie were staring at them intently.

"Come on in." he opened the door wider for her, closing it before Finn could follow her in.

Their lips were connected before the door was completely closed. He had forgotten how much he needed her. She didn't want to stop the kiss, but they were both running out of breath.

"We need to talk."

His face fell.

"No," she said quickly, "nothing bad. It's just . . . what should I tell my Mom."

"I thought you said nothing bad." Said Logan, who had recovered and was now kissing her neck.

"It's not."

"Yeah, except she hates me. She always has."

"Logan,"

"Yeah Ace?"

"I don't want to."

He looked at her.

"You don't want to what?"

"Tell her."

"Rory, you tell you mother everything."

"I don't want to tell her this, she'll just ruin it."

"Ace, you need to-"

"At least not yet. It's new and if we bring her in she might ruin it and I don't want that."

"Me neither."

"We'll tell her, just not right away."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Besides you, yes."

He kissed her again, slower this time. He knew nothing would happen yet, he defiantly had to make sure she trusted him again. But he was looking forward to it.

* * *

**Okay, I didn't really know how to end this one so sorry if the ending sucked. Thank you for all the reviews. This story probably doesn't have a lot left to it, but I am planning to write a prequel about Rory's sophomore year which will explain the animosity between Lorelai and Logan and everything I refer to in their past, including Rory's friendship with Robert. This it NOT the last chapter and I will update ASAP. Review please!**


	9. I can't go home

**Her First Love**

**A/N** In this fic, Straub went to Yale.

**I can't go home

* * *

**

Today was the day; the day to tell Lorelai. It had been a month since the Life and Death Brigade Event, and Rory and Logan were doing well. By some miracle, they had been able to keep it from their parents and grandparents that they were together. It hadn't been easy; whenever she was with Loreali she felt guilty not to share it with her, but truth be told, she was a little scared. She knew her mother would be happy with her choice, especially when she hid it from her for a month. She planned to do it tonight, after Friday Night Dinner, when they were home.

"You're telling you parents tonight, right?" she asked as he opened the door to his dorm for her.

"Nice to see you too Ace." He went to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Right?" she asked again, wanting conformation.

"Yeah," and he kissed her, passionately, before she could stop him.

"Try to . . . tell them . . . after . . . 9" she told him between kisses.

"Why?" he asked, a little short of breath, trapping her against the wall and himself.

"Because your mom . . . will call Emily . . . and we're . . . usually gone . . . by nine." she explained

He started kissing down her neck; she let out a soft moan. Logan moved them over to the couch and they continued, his hand moving under her shirt. Shivers ran up and down her spine when he lightly ran his fingers up and down her stomach.

"Where's . . . Colin and . . . Finn?" she asked, not wanting them to walk in unexpectedly.

"Out," he said, "but they'll be back soon . . . we should probably stop." the disappointment was evident in his voice.

"Or we can move this into your room." She whispered, shyly, into his ear.

He leaned back to see if she was serious.

"Are you sure?"

She tried to pull him back to her, but he resisted.

"Rory, are you sure?"

"Yes," it came out as a whisper.

"We don't have to."

"I want to." She assured him, a little more confident.

She moved off the couch and held her hand out to him. Wordlessly, he stood up, took her hand, pulled her to him, and led her to his room.

* * *

A few hours later, Logan was woken up by the faint ring of a cell phone. He looked around the room and smiled at Rory sleeping in his arms. Not wanting for her to wake up, he carefully removed her from his arms and tried to find the cell phone. Moving a shirt, he found it in the pocket of Rory's jeans. Before, he could process when he was doing, he answered the phone, an action he would soon come to regret.

"Hello?" he answered the phone, sleep evident in his voice

"Hello? Who the hell is this?" Lorelai's voice demanded

Shit

He shook Rory awake and handed her the phone.

"Mom?" she said into the phone slowly, not fully awake yet.

"Where are you?" It's seven o'clock, why aren't you at Mom's house?"

She sat up straight.

"Um . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm on my way."

"Who answered the phone Rory?" her voice stern

"Please tell the grandparents I'm sorry, I'll be right there."

"Who answered the phone Rory?" she asked again, a little louder

"Bye!"

Frantically, she got dressed and ran out of the room leaving Logan. Then, about two seconds later, she burst back into his room and kissed him.

"I love you." Was all she said before rushing out of the room, leaving a stunned Finn and Colin, who were on the couch watching T.V., in her wake.

* * *

Half an hour later, after rushing to get to her room, changing, and breaking the speed of light (figuratively, of course), Rory pulled up to her grandparent's house. She noticed her mother's and the Hayden's car already there. Ringing the door bell, she checked her reflection in compact mirror, swiftly shutting it and throwing it into her purse as the maid answered the door. After handing the maid her coat, she hurried into the living room.

"I am so, so sorry! Things have been really hectic and finals are coming up and I fell asleep and . . . I'm really sorry."

"It's quiet alright Rory. I remember my days at Yale; they were busy as well, we hardly had time to sleep." Said Richard

"Don't worry dear." Emily reassured her.

Loreali looked shocked.

"Mom, I was five minutes late once because of a traffic and all night you lectured me about how I should have left early, predicting that something bad might of happened." Lorelai said in disbelief.

"Don't exaggerate Lorelai," Emily said passively.

"How are your studies going Rory?" asked Straub

"There going great. Next week I'm going to be studying 24/7 and professors are still piling stuff on as review, but I love Yale."

The six moved into the dining room and ate dinner. It went well. Loreali kept throwing looks at Rory, wanting to know who answered the phone, but she fully intended to tell her everything when they got back to Stars Hollow. Well . . . maybe not everything, but at least about her and Logan. The six of them were getting along well.

They had just finished desert when the maid came in and notified Emily that she had a phone call. Rory, who hadn't notice how it was 9:30 by then, thought nothing of it. About fifteen minutes later, Rory noticed the smug look on Emily's face when she came back in and sat down.

"So, anyway, there I was, drinking my coffee and-"

"I just got a call from Shira Huntzberger." Emily announced, interrupting Lorelai's story

Rory glanced at her watch and her face went white. Everyone, excluding Emily, thought Rory was looking at her feet because it hurt too much to talk about it.

"She called to tell me that Logan had just told her that he and Rory had been dating for the last month and she apologized for not calling sooner."

All eyes went to Rory, Lorelai's eyes full of anger and pain while Emily, Francine, Richard, and Straub's were full of joy that their granddaughter was back together with Logan.

"Your back together with Logan?" asked Loreali, as if she and Rory were the only one in the room. Her voice held the same as her eyes.

"Yeah." Rory whispered

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want you to-"

"To what? To freak out, get mad, yell at you? Well, guess what, I'm doing that now. Do you remember what it was like last time? When he left? You didn't come out of your room for two days Rory! All you did was cry!" her voice rising with every word

"Mom, please, not here." She begged

"Lorelai, this is not proper dinner conversation." Emily chastised

Lorelai looked around the table in disbelief.

"Thanks for a great dinner Mom, I'll see you next week." Loreali said before walking away.

"Excuse me."

Rory followed her.

"Mom, wait." Rory said as she followed her out of the door.

"Not now Rory." Loreali answered, not stopping

"Mom, please, will you just look at me!"

Lorelai turned around.

"You know, I really thought you were smarted then this. After what happened last time I really didn't expect you to set yourself up to get hurt again. Am I on Candid Camera or something?" saying the last part to herself

"Mom I-"

"No, you had a month to tell me, now it's my turn to talk. What did he do? Tell you he loved you or some crap like that?

"Stop." Rory whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Because he's said it before and he just left."

"Stop." She said a little more loudly

"I know it was him who answered the phone; I'm not stupid. So you're sleeping with him now huh? Hey, maybe this time, before he leaves, he'll get you pregnant. That'll add a twist." Loreali spat

"Stop!" she was surprised when Loreali didn't say anything, "Can we please just talk about this at home."

"No, go back to Yale, go see Logan."

"Mom I-"

"Not now Rory."

With that, Loreali drove away, leaving her only daughter, who had now moved on to full-fledged sobs, just standing in the driveway of the house she had ran away from years ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan was enjoying a pleasant dinner at his parent's house. That day had been a very good day. What had happened between him and Rory earlier was something he was positive he would never forget. He was in the parlor with his parents, Honor, and his grandfather when he noticed it was 9:15.

"How's Josh?" Shira asked Honor

"He's good. We're good." She answered, smiling.

"That's great; now, if only Logan will settle down everything will be great." Shira said, half kidding. She wished her son had not messed things up with Rory. She, Francine, and Emily had had the wedding planned down to a tee. Logan surprised everyone by responding with:

"I'll have you know that I have been with Rory for the last month." He said, defending himself, looking forward to the looks on his family's face.

"And your just telling me now! I need to call Emily and Francine. Logan, are they still doing those Friday night Dinners?" exclaimed Shira frantically.

"Yes but-"

"Good, I can probably still catch them both. They must think I'm stupid, not calling them to get together when everyone knows the groom's family contacts the bride's first." She said, getting up to head to the phone.

"Were not getting married! We've only been dating for a month. She's just telling her family tonight too." Said Logan to deaf ears, for Shira was already on the phone.

"Good for you Logan." Honor told him, happy for her brother.

"Thanks Honor."

"Don't mess this up Logan." His father warned him

"Believe me dad, I won't." he assured him

* * *

An hour later, he was back at his dorm with Colin, Finn, and Stephanie who were cracking up as he told them about his mother's reaction to his announcement.

"How do you think her mother is going to take it?" asked Stephanie

"I don't know. She's going to call me though so-"

He was cut off by someone knocking on the door. He looked to the faces of his friends to see if they were expecting someone and their blank stares told him they weren't.

"I'll get it."

He opened the door and their stood his Ace, sobbing.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

Behind him, all his friends had worried looks on their faces. Logan led her over to the couch and sat her down where he was sitting before.

"My m-m-m-mother hates me."

"Lorelai could never hate you. What happened?" he asked, worried

"Everything was going great. Everyone was getting along and I didn't notice how late it was. G-g-grandma took a phone call and I should have known by the look on her face something was up. She told me that your mother was calling to a-a-apologize for not calling sooner. Mom left and she started saying all these things and I asked her if we could wait until we got home and she told me to go back to Yale; she won't let me come home."

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing. I know Lorelai is really OOC this one, but she's upset. I didn't know if they should have sex yet, but I think it fit in well with the story. Review please**


	10. A Trip to Stars Hollow

**Her First Love**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**A Trip To Stars Hollow

* * *

**

"What do you mean she won't let you go home?"

"She told me to go back to Yale." Rory whispered

Finn, Colin, and Stephanie all had looks of disbelief on their face. Logan got up and grabbed his coat and his keys.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked tearfully

"To get you coffee." His voice was firm

"There's a kiosk right outside your," then she realized where he was going, "No."

"It's your favorite coffee Ace; it's the least I can do."

"You can't go to Stars Hollow and you definitely can't go to Luke's; he'll kill you." She deadpanned, her tears subsiding

"We'll go; Logan can wait in the car." Offered Colin, who, as well as Finn, was willing to do whatever it took to cheer Rory up. They also got their coats and wallets.

"Logan, you don't have to-"

"I know." He cut her off, "I want to."

He kissed her reassuringly

"I love you." He whispered in hr war before exiting the dorm with Finn and Colin/ Rory leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes.

"He feels guilty." Stephanie said

Rory nodded her head

"What happened?"

Rory opened her eyes and turned her head so she was facing Stephanie.

"Tonight was the night that we were going to tell our families about us."

"Oh."

"I came over here to confirm it with him and to ask him not to tell them before nine because I knew that Logan's mom would call my grandma and she would announce it at the diner table to my Mom."

"And . . . . .?"

Rory looked towards Logan's bedroom

"You slut!" Stephanie exclaimed with a smile on her face. Then her expression turned serious for a moment. "You were . . . safe right?"

"Yes!"

"So I guess Tristan can't call you Mary anymore huh?" asked Stephanie, the smile back on her face

"Nope."

* * *

"Where are we again?" asked Finn

"Stars Hollow." Logan answered, pulling up in front of Luke's. "Okay, the man in flannel is Luke. Don't piss him off; Finn, say as little as possible."

"Hey!"

He handed them a twenty

"Order eight coffees and eight donuts. If Lorelai comes in don't let her see your face because she will remember you." Logan directed

"Mission accepted!" exclaimed Finn, emerging from the car

"Don't worry." Assure Colin as he followed Finn

Just as Colin and Finn got to the counter, he saw Lorelai walk across the town square towards the diner. Not wanting her to see him, he sunk in his seat.

The chime on the bell over the door let Luke know that a customer had come in. He had thought it was Lorelai but when he looked up, he saw to guys instead.

"Eight coffees and eight donuts please; to go." Colin ordered

Then, once again, the door opened. This time, it was Lorelai, a mad Lorelai.

"So, I go to my parents house for Friday Night Dinner and Rory isn't there. I think no big deal, she's a few minutes late. Half an hour later, after calling her repeatedly for ten minutes, someone answered her phone only get this; it's not her!" Lorelai rambled

"What do you mean it wasn't her?" Luke asked

"I'm getting there. A guy answers her phone and he seems to know me because he knew I was her mother. In the background, I could hear him waking her up. I asked her twice who it was and she didn't answer. Then, thanks to my mother, I find out it's him!"

"Him?"

"She's lied to me for the past month Luke; dating him for the past month!"

"What?" he asked, confused

"Rory has been dating him for the past month! And then she goes and sleeps with him:

"Who?"

He didn't notice the two strangers trying to nonchalantly shield their faces.

"Logan!"

"Logan? Logan _Logan? _Logan Huntzberger_ Logan?_" he asked, thinking about ten different ways he could remove his head from his body

"Yes, that Logan!"

"For a month?"

"Oh yeah, he just told him family today too. Shira called and mom came in and was all 'I just got a call from Shira Huntzberger who apologized for waiting so long to contact her because Logan just told her they'd been dating for the past month." Lorelai impersonated Emily

"What did Rory do?" asked Luke, who had by then forgotten about Finn and Colin

"And then she asked if we could 'please not do this here," she continued, not hearing Luke, "and Emily's all 'this is not proper dinner conversation." So I walked out."

"You left?"

"But Rory came after me and I tried to just walk away but she asked me to stop and I snapped and I just started yelling at her!"

"You couldn't have said anything that bad right?" Luke tried to comfort her

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still furious with her, but I pulled a full on Emily. I was actually worse then my mother!"

"What did you say?" asked Luke, Finn and Colin curious as well

"That maybe this time he'll get her pregnant before leaving." She said it in one breath, not yelling for the first time that night

Colin and Finn's mouths dropped open, Luke's eyes widened in disbelief

"Even after I said that, she's trying to apologize to me. She asked if we could just go home to talk. Do you know what I said? I told her to go back to Yale; to go back to Logan. I basically kicked her out when I have always told her that she should never feel like she can't come home."

Then Luke noticed the Porsche

"Eight coffees and eight donuts to go please." Said Colin, not wanting to be recognized

Luke just kept staring at the familiar Porsche and then, for the first time since Lorelai walked in, looked at Finn and Colin.

"Is that your car?" he asked them

"Yes." They both answered at the same time

"Hey, I know you from somewhere." Lorelai said calmly

"It's his car." Said Finn, pointing to Colin

Luke poured the eight cups of coffee, fastened the lids and put them in cardboard containers. Then, he put eight donuts in a box.

"You know Rory; you were there that day at her dorm." Lorelai concluded

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Finn said in a rushed voice

"Rory told me about you, your Logan's friend," she turned around and looked out the window, "that's Logan's Porsche." She said, her eyes narrowing and her voice showing answer

Lorelai walked out of the diner and knocked on the window on the driver's side. Colin put the twenty on the table and grabbed the coffee holders while Finn grabbed the box of donuts, which was still in Luke's hands, whose face was now turning red, and the two ran out of the diner and literally jumped into the back seat of the car. Luke followed, but stopped once he saw who was in the car. Lorelai knocked on the window again, harder and more persistently. Reluctantly, he got out of the car.

"Hi." Lorelai said with a sarcastic smile on her face

"Hi."

"So, how's life been?" she asked with mock interest

"Gotten better within the last few weeks; you?" he answered

"I've been busy; I opened an inn and dealt with a heartbroken daughter who locked herself in her room." She quipped

"Same heartbroken daughter who's crying her eyes out right now because she thinks her mother hates her?" he shot back as his phone rang, "One second. Hello?" he answered his phone.

"Logan? Hi."

"Hey Ace, how're you feeling?" his voice softened

"Is that Rory?" asked Lorelai, trying to sound uninterested

"I'm a little better, I talked to Stephanie. I just wanted to tell you that this isn't your fault and that I don't want you to feel guilty."

"I don't feel guilty." He stated

"Are you in Stars Hollow yet, because if you aren't come back. They will see you there, in fact, Mom's probably at Luke's right now." She decided to drop the subject for now

"You're right about that."

"You're already there?" she sounded worried

"Yep."

"Is that Rory?" Lorelai asked again

"Was that Mom?" asked Rory

"Yes." He answered both of them at the same time

"Did you get the coffee?" she asked meekly

He couldn't help but laugh

"Yes Ace, Finn and Colin got the coffee; donuts too."

He was about to hang up the phone when he heard her again

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah Ace."

"Just remember that I love you and I don't hold anything you did against you. Just . . . no matter what my Mom says remember that."

"I will Ace." He assured her, smiling

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up

"I don't hate her." Lorelai said as soon as he got off the phone

"Well, good luck convincing her of that."

"This is all your fault!" she exclaimed

"My fault?"

"Yes!"

"How is this my fault?"

"You left!"

"Yes, but I came back! I apologized and she forgave me! She was going to tell you tonight! She wanted to tell you here and spend the weekend with you! So imagine my surprise when I open my door to find my girlfriend, sobbing, about how her mother hates her and how she can't go home!"

"Is she okay?" Lorelai asked in a small voice that neither Luke not Logan had ever heard her use before, obvious taken aback from what he said.

Logan didn't answer her; he just got in the car and drove away.

It was fifteen minutes before anyone in the car spoke.

"Well, you two have a loving relationship." quipped Finn

"So, how much was she badmouthing me in the diner?" asked Logan

"Not mush actually, she was ranting to the man in flannel about how she pulled an Emily and told Rory that this time you might get her pregnant before you leave." Finn replied quickly, knowing how much it would hurt Logan

Logan shook his head, a bitter smile on his face

"I can't believe she brought that up again." He muttered under his breath, but Colin and Finn still heard him.

"Again?" inquired Colin

"Long story."

Through the rear view mirror they looked at him expectantly. He sighed before telling the story.

"You know Madeline Lynn, she's in the LDB." He waited for them to nod, "Well, she and Robert used to go out. They dated for awhile actually; I thing it was her who told him about me leaving. Anyway, when he went back to Switzerland, they did the whole long distant relationship thing. They got into a fight and Madeline gave all the condoms she had to Rory because they reminded her of Robert too much of something. The only thing was it was an open box and Lorelai found the,

"On no." croaked Finn, completely enthralled by the story.

"Oh yes. Rory told her they weren't hers and Lorelai didn't believe her and went as far as to take her to the doctors so she could a prescription for 'the pill' because, and I quote her directly, 'your not making the same mistakes I did,' and Rory never fully forgave her for that; not for what she said but for not believing her."

The rest of the car ride was made in silence and Finn and Colin started to realize just how much Logan and Rory meant to each other.

* * *

When the guys got back to the dorms, they found Stephanie greeting the pizza delivery guy.

"He'll pay you." Said Stephanie, pointing to Colin

Colin narrowed his eyes at her but paid the man.

"Five pizzas? You needed five pizzas?" he complained

"Well, Rory eats a lot; besides, we're wallowing." Se defended

"You're paying me back." He pointed at Stephanie

"I'm your girlfriend, you should want to pay."

"It was my idea, I'll pay you back." Rory said, reaching for her purse.

"Don't worry about it." Colin assured her while Logan took her purse away from her. Stephanie smiled sweetly at Colin.

Logan gave Rory a cup of coffee and she got a slice of pizza.

"Hayden, your mom's hot." Commented Finn as he took a bite into a slice of pizza.

Rory started to laugh. In fact, she started to laugh so hard tears came out of her eyes. Logan was the first to realize she was crying. Finn looked horrified.

"I told her I was sorry." She sobbed

"Logan pulled her into his lap.

"I know Ace."

"Then why does she still hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you love." Finn said soothingly as he handed her another cup of coffee and a donut.

"Yes she does. You know, I never thought I would loose my mother and my virginity all in one day."

Logan pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Lorelai just stood there after Logan drove away. It was ten o'clock in Stars Hollow, so she didn't have to worry about standing in the middle of the street. Her argument with Logan had drawn a crowd. Taylor, Miss Patty, Kirk, and most of the town was now gathering into the dance studio; an emergency town meeting had been called.

"Lorelai," she turned around to find Lane

"Hey,"

"I knew." She admitted

"I figured."

Along with Luke, they made their way into the dance studio

"This emergency town meeting will come to order!" Taylor banged the gavel as the last few people found their seats and the crowd quieted down. It would be a long night.

* * *

**Okay, this was a hard chapter to write. I want to know if you want the next chapter to pick up where it left off and include the town meeting or if it should just start the next morning. Review please!**


	11. The Wedding Planners

**Her First Love**

**Disclaimed**: I own nothing associated with this story

**A/N **Major thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry for any grammatical errors.

**The Wedding Planners

* * *

**

Emily Gilmore, Francine Hayden, and Shira Huntzberger were thrilled. As soon as Lorelai and Rory had left, Emily had called Shira back and she, along with Mitchum who joined Straub and Richard in the study for a cigar, came over immediately, armed with wedding catalogs that she had been saving up ever since Honor's first date.

"I'm so glad those two finally came to their senses." Said Shira as the three women sat at the dining room table.

"I know, I was devastated when they ended things." commented Emily

"We all were." added Francine

"Their children will be beautiful." Shira stated

"Imagine his blonde hair and her blue eyes on a little baby." Remarked Emily

The three women continued to look over wedding catalogs while planning Logan and Rory's future.

* * *

"This emergency town meeting will come to order!" exclaimed Taylor, banging his gavel against the podium.

People found their seats and stopped talking, giving their full attention to Taylor. Even Luke didn't say anything.

Lorelai was still reeling from her confrontation with Logan. One thing she had always liked (and hated) about him was the fact that he stood up for himself; he didn't bull shit people. He respected others, but had no qualms about telling people exactly what he thought. Lorelai had to admire his moxie. Rory had always said that he reminded her of Lorelai; that he and Lorelai were a lot alike.

Rory. To say that she hadn't noticed anything different about her daughter over the past month would be a lie. The shine in her eye was back and Lorelai just didn't think about who had put it there.

"Lorelai," Luke whispered, softly nudging her with his elbow. His voice pulled her out of her thoughts and brought the fact that all eyes were on her to her attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" she hadn't a word that had been said

"Is it true that Rory and Logan Huntzberger are back together?" asked Taylor in an annoyed voice, having repeated the question for the third time.

This again; living in a small town was both a blessing and a curse. When Logan had left in high school they had a meeting. Babette had seen Rory coming home from Logan's house, crying her eyes out. It had spread through town in record time.

"Yes." She replied solemnly

"He reminds me of my sixth husband." commented Miss Patty

"I never like him. He stole my statue!" added Kirk

"You're just jealous that he and Rory beat you and Lulu at the dance marathon." Yelled Gypsy from across the studio

"He cheated!" cried Kirk

"People please!" yelled Taylor, banging the gavel again

"How long have they been dating?" questioned Babette

"A month," answered Lorelai softly, yet loud enough fro everyone to hear it.

"I knew something was up. Pierpont (I think that's the name of her gnome) has been sick for weeks." Babette said

"How could she go back to him after he hurt her so much?" asked Andrew, "I don't think I could take them breaking up again. Last time she didn't buy any books from me for a month!"

"That was totally uncool of him." Added Maury

"People!" Taylor yelled, trying again to get their attention

* * *

Rory had fallen asleep in Logan's lap, her head leaning against his chest. They were still in the living room of the guy's dorm and the only one who was also asleep was Stephanie.

"Rory really does eat a lot." commented Colin, looking at the five empty pizza boxes.

"What chances do I have with her mother?" Finn asked in all seriousness

Before he was answered, Rory's purse started to ring. Colin and Finn looked to Logan.

"Oh no, I'm not answering her phone again." He protested

Regardless, Finn handed him Rory's purse.

"I can't go through a girl's purse mate."

Grudgingly, he pulled the phone out of the purse, the ring growing louder.

"Make it stop." Rory muttered in her sleep.

"Who is it?" asked Colin

"It's Lane." He said, reading the caller I.D., "Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Logan? Where's Rory?" came Lane's confused voice

"Whose Lane?" asked Finn

"She's sleeping." Logan and Lane never had any problems

"Is she okay?" she asked, concerned for her friend

"She will be." He answered

"Whose Lane?" asked Finn again; then his face lit up, "Is she a redhead?" he asked excitedly.

"They're having a town meeting about you. Well, about you and Rory. They had one when you left." She informed him

"He didn't know what to say to that.

"When you left," Lane continued, "she locked herself in her room for two days. Her Mom doesn't know this and I don't know if she even remembers but I climbed through her window to bring her coffee and for a moment she thought I was you and that you had come back."

Logan looked at the sleeping girls on top of him.

"The look on her face when she realized it wasn't you was heartbreaking." Lane said, remembering the tragic look on her best friend's face. "Just don't make her look like that again."

"I won't Lane." He assured her in a low, serious voice.

"It's good to have you back Logan; I can tell she's really happy." Lane's voice was now light

"Thanks Lane." He said with a small smile on his lips but a sad look on his face.

* * *

"Those who are for the Rory/Logan relationship, raise your hand." Said Taylor

Lane, who had just got in from her phone call, Jess, who was home for a long weekend from the University of Connecticut, and a few others raised their hands.

"Those who are against it?"

Everyone else, even Luke, raised their hands.

"Okay, Kirk, make sure it is in the record that the majority of the town is against the relationship."

"Will do Taylor." Kirk replied seriously.

"The floor is now open to anyone who has anything to say on the matter." Remember, raise your hand and I will call on you."

Gypsy was called on first.

"I can put sugar in his engine." She offered

Taylor shook his head and called on Lorelai.

"Can we please not talk about this; this isn't any of our business. This is between Rory and Logan!" she exclaimed, blinking back tears.

"This is a town matter Lorelai." Taylor said

"How? How is this a town matter?"

"Because, Lorelai, Rory is part of the town and we all know him." Taylor said, annoyed.

* * *

When Rory woke up she was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and lying in Logan's bed with his arms possessively wrapped around her. She didn't know he was awake until she turned to face him and found him smiling at her.

"Hi," she whispered, smiling back at him. Then she looked at her clothes. "When I fell asleep I was wearing a dress." She told him.

"Yes, you were; but you didn't look very comfortable in it. Plus, Finn got a little drunk and said her would change you if I didn't." Logan said in all seriousness

"So you had no choice."

"Nope." He paused for a moment. "We never talked about yesterday." He said, going back to his serious voice.

"I don't regret it." Rory assured him. "Besides, I talked to Stephanie about it so I don't need to talk to you.' She joked.

"So you only want me for my body?" he asked, playing along as he leaned in closer to her.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she fired back before making the space between them obsolete.

What was supposed to be a simple, playful kiss, turned into so much more.

Soon they were fighting for breath, hands were roaming, and clothes were being shed. As soon as Logan's shirt joined Rory's on the floor, her phone rang.

"Ignore it." Logan said into her neck

Not listening to him, she got out from under him and rummaged through her purse, which was on the night stand, until she found her phone.

"Lane?"

"Hi, how are you?" Lane asked, referring to last night.

"I'll be fine, How's the town?"

"There was an emergency town meeting about you and Logan." Lane told her

"Really?" she sat down on the bed

"Yep. There was a vote and everything; now they've resorted to ribbons."

"What?" Rory shrieked, partly because Logan surprised her by pulling her against him.

"Pink if you're on Lorelai's side and blue for your side."

"Why didn't I get pink?" she pouted

"Because Logan's a boy." Lane said simply

"Oh," then she turned to Logan, "Can you excuse us please?"

"Us?" he asked, confused

"Lane and I, we're talking." She said as if it were obvious

"So?"

"I can't talk with you in the room."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to talk about you." She replied

Grudgingly, he released her grip on her and got out of bed. Walking slowly as possible, in hope that she might change her mind, Logan made his way out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Is he gone?" asked Lane knowingly

"Yep," she replied

"So? What happened?"

"I slept with Logan." She stated

"What? When? How?" Lane exclaimed

"Didn't they explain it in health class?"

"When?" she asked again, choosing to ignore Rory's last comment

"Last night."

"What happened?"

"We were still sleeping when Mom called and Logan answered the phone."

"Oh no."

"I was late she I just ignored her questions."

"So you told her?" asked a confused Lane

"No, Grandma did."

Lane gasped; Rory could safely bet that Lane's mouth was hanging open.

"Since I was late getting there, we started eating late so Shira called my grandmother when Mom and I were still there and Mom started yelling at me." Rory continued

"In front of the grandparents?"

"No, she was kind enough to wait until we got to the driveway." Rory replied bitterly

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Finals are coming up and I don't have time to deal with her right now. I know that sounds horrible, but after finals, I'll have a few weeks to work this out."

"You know that the longer you wait to deal with this the worse it will get." Loans told her

"Yeah, I know?"

They were silent for a moment

"I called last night." Lane spoke up

"You did?"

"I talked to Logan."

What did you say?" Rory asked her friend

"That if he hurt you I'd kill 'em."

Rory laughed

"I have to go, band practice:

"Bye Lane, keep me posted."

"I will."

Rory got out of bed, cell phone in hand, and joined Logan, Colin, Stephanie, and Finn in the living room.

"Hi Rory." Stephanie greeted her while Colin and Finn waved mouths full of food.

Before she could reply, her cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" she asked, yawning

"Rory? Did I wake you?" asked Shira

"Oh, um, no."

"Good. Now, I am with your grandmothers and we were wondering what you thought of red roses." Shira continued

"For what?" she asked

"Who is it?" asked Logan, handing her a cup of coffee

"Your mother." She mouthed

"Rory?" her grandmother's voice now came through the phone

"Yes Grandma."

"Red roses?"

"For what?" she asked again

"Just a simple yes or no answer will do." Emily evaded the question

"Let me ask Logan." She said quickly; bring the phone from her ear and covering the mouth piece.

"They're doing it again." Rory told Logan

"Doing what?" asked Finn as Logan took the phone from Rory

"Planning our wedding." Logan answered before putting the phone to his ear, "Emily, hi, I was wondering if I could please speak to my mother?" he asked in his socialite voice.

Rory could tell Shira now had the phone by the change in Logan's voice.

"Mom, Rory and I are- . . . I know you only wanted an answer on the roses but- . . . Forget the roses Mom! . . . We're not getting married, and if we do, it won't be for a long time . . . When? I don't know, at least until we're both out of college . . . Yes Mom, I know that's almost four years away . . . No Mom, I'm not trying to kill you."

By this time, Finn, Colin, and Stephanie had burst out laughing. Rory, however, had kept a straight face the whole time, knowing that her grandmothers and his mother were dead serious.

"Mom . . ." his voice was sounding desperate now, "Yes Mom . . . I love you too Mom." he hung up the phone and collapsed onto the recliner. Rory, coffee in hand, sat on his lap and rested again his chest.

"Why do they find this so funny?" she asked him

Instead of answering, Logan pulled her closer to him and Rory enjoyed being with him.

* * *

**Wow, it's been almost a month since I updated. Sorry. I liked this chapter and I hope you did too. Review please!**


	12. Apologizing First

**Her First Love**

**Disclaimed**: I own nothing associated with this story

**A/N **Major thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry for any grammatical errors.

**Apologizing First

* * *

**

"So what are we doing for Christmas?" asked Finn

He, Rory, Logan, Colin, and Stephanie were all at the pub. It was Friday night and they were celebrating the end of exams and the beginning of Winter Break. Rory hadn't talked to Lorelai since she found out about Logan.

"I'm going home," replied Colin, "the parents want 'Christmas as a family.'"

"I'm going with him. His parents want to meet me." Stephanie told them

"Steph, they've know you since we were in diapers." Logan said

"Ah, but they haven't met me as Colin's girlfriend." She pointed out

The group nodded understandingly

"I leave for Australia on Sunday." Finn announced

"I'm going home too." Logan said

They all looked to Rory, who had been silent during this particular conversation, for her Christmas plans. She took a sip of her coffee before answering.

"I'm just staying at Yale. Paris won't be there and I never get the dorm to myself so . . ." she trailed off

"Love, you can't stay here." Finn said

"Well, my grandparents are all out of town and I can't go-" she broke off. "I'll just stay here, I'll be fine."

"You mean you're not going to Stars Hollow at all? Ace, you love the Winter carnival. You dragged me to there and forced me to have my fortune told." Logan deadpanned

"Well you were having a bad day and I thought it might make you feel better for someone to tell you that you will grow up to be rich and famous."

"I am going to tell you the same thing I told you then; I already know I am going to grow up to be rich and famous and I don't need to waste a dollar for someone to tell me something I already know."

"You know, for someone who is rich you sure put up a lot of protest just for spending a dollar." She quipped

"It was the principle of the matter." He replied

Meanwhile, their friends had been following them back and forth, laughing at them.

"Let's get back to the point; you can't not go to the Winter Carnival. You love it." he told her again

"I know, but Mom will most likely be there and they have ribbons." She replied seriously

"Ribbons?" asked Stephanie

"Pink for Mom's side blue for mine."

"Why did you get blue?" Stephanie asked

"Because Logan's a boy." Rory replied

"Spend Christmas with me." Logan offered

"What?" she exclaimed, surprised

"Spend Christmas with me." He said again, liking the idea more and more. "My parents love you and Honor has been dying to see you."

"You can't spend Christmas alone." Stephanie told her

"Seriously?" she asked Logan, searching his face for doubt

"I want to spend Christmas with you Ace." He said quietly so only Rory could hear it

"Okay."

He smiled at her and pulled Rory closer to him. She was a lot happier the entire night.

* * *

"So you're sure about Christmas?" she asked Logan for what had to be the tenth time

Logan was walking Rory back from the pub.

"For the last time Ace, yes." He replied as she smiled

Once they got to her dorm, she turned her back against the door and Logan kissed her. They made their way inside the dorm. When she had opened the door the light was on, which had surprised her because Paris left to see Jamie earlier that day and Rory thought she had turned out the lights before she left; but she didn't think much of it, her thoughts were otherwise occupied.

Attached at the mouth, and others various places, the two slowly headed to the bedroom, but the sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two to jump apart. It was Lorelai.

"Mom?" Rory asked in disbelief

"Hey." Lorelai's face and voice showed no emotion

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay Ace."

"Yeah,"

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before he left. Lorelai's eyes went to Rory as soon as the door closed.

"How did you get in?" Rory asked

"Key." She replied shortly. Rory remembered she had given her mother a spare key to the dorm.

"Right."

Lorelai sat on the couch while Rory sat on the love seat.

"Why are you here?" Rory asked after a period of silence between the two.

"We haven't talked all week." Lorelai said

"You could have called." Rory retorted

"Same to you," Lorelai said back

"I've been busy." Rory told her; she wanted to make up with her mother, but she was still a little angry with her.

"With Logan?" Lorelai spat

"Finals." She replied stoically, not reacting to Lorelai's tone as she got up to make coffee.

"What are you doing Rory?" Lorelai asked seriously

"Making coffee." She answered, being oblivious on purpose

"No, I mean with Logan."

"I think it's called dating." She replied with her back to her mother as she added coffee to the machine and pressed start.

"You know what I mean."

"No, actually I don't." she retorted, turning to face Lorelai

"You're going to get hurt."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you." Replied Lorelai

"If you came here to talk me out of dating Logan than you can leave."

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Lorelai asked, prolonging the inevitable

"My plans were to stay here but Logan invited me to spend Christmas with him and his family."

"You're spending Christmas with the Huntzbergers?" Lorelai exclaimed in disbelief

"Yes."

"What if he leaves again?" Lorelai asked, returning to her original subject

"He won't."

"What if he does? When he finds you again are you just going to take him back?"

Rory saw where she was going with this

"I'm not you and he's not dad."

"Let see; their both rich, blond, and have a history of leaving."

"You're seriously bringing hair color into this? And Logan had to leave."

"Why?"

"He and his friends signed a contract saying they'd be together for their senior year."

"And you believed him? Rory you're not that stupid!"

"If you know his-our friends you wouldn't have any trouble believing it. But I'm sure you already have your mind made up about them."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that don't give people a fair chance. As soon as you find out someone has money you already have an opinion about them."

"What about Paris and Tristan?"

"You've known them since I was in Kindergarten."

"Rory, I lived in that world for sixteen years. I know what most of those people were like."

"According to you, you left that world twenty years ago. I go to school with them now; I have since I was five! Besides, you can't honestly say that you don't take advantage of that lifestyle."

"I left that lifestyle!"

"I know! That was your choice! You chose to leave you parents not me! Don't get me wrong, I love my life and I love that I grew up with you and I love Stars Hollow but I hate how whenever I do something in that world you act like I betrayed you somehow." She yelled, glad that most of the dorms were empty.

"I don't act like you betray Me.!"

"Yes you do! When I agreed to be a debutante you were upset the entire dinner and barely said anything, I've wanted to go to Yale ever since I can remember yet you insisted on buying me a Harvard sweatshirt for Christmas one year!"

"Don't you find it funny that we only fight like this when he's around?"

"You cannot blame everything that goes wrong in our relationship on Logan. I acknowledge that he hurt me, you don't need to keep reminding me, but I forgave him! Me, the one he hurt, forgave him!"

"But why? Why would you forgive him?"

"Because I love him Mom; I love him how you used to love Dad! I love him how you love Luke."

"Why won't you come home for Christmas?" Lorelai yelled back, switching subjects yet again

"Are you serious? I don't have a home to go to, or don't you remember. Besides, I don't want to face the tow. Oh, where's your ribbon?"

"I told Taylor to stop; you know how they are!"

"Sure," Rory scoffed

"It's true." Lorelai pushed

Rory gave her a look of disbelief

"Read the damn transcript if you want to!" Lorelai exclaimed

"Whatever."

"I can't talk to you, not like this." Lorelai stated, shaking her head

She placed a key on the table, a key that Rory recognized as the one to her dorm, and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Rory and Logan were on the way to his parent's house. He noticed she was smiling a real smile.

She head told him what went on the previous night between her and her mother. It surprised Logan at how happy she was, considering the fight she had with Lorelai. Rory had told him that she didn't want Christmas to be ruined by her crying, and he accepted that; but they both knew that he wanted her to talk to him about it.

He pulled into the drive way, stopped the car, and turned to face her. Rory stopped whatever he was going to say by leaning in and kissing him.

"I'm glad I'm here." She whispered

"Me too." Logan replied

They got out of the car and went to the trunk to get their luggage; Logan grabbed Rory's bag before she could stop him. They made it to the front door; Honor answered

"Rory!" she greeted her with a hug and pulled her through the door. Rory looked around the foyer; she had so many memories in this house.

"Hi Honor."

"I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?"

"Honor we talked last week." Rory deadpanned

"What?" exclaimed Logan

"It's called email Dufus." Honor spat at Logan

"You've been talking the entire time?" Logan asked in shock

"Yes," Answered Honor. She turned to Rory, "Although I'm still a little mad at you for not telling me you two were dating."

"I already apologized for that." Rory said

"I'm still stuck on the fact that you were talking to my sister."

"Why?" Rory asked

"Because she's my sister."

"So? You know, technically, I've know her longer then I've know you." Rory pointed out

"Rory!" Shira Huntzberger exclaimed, entering the foyer

"Hi Mrs. Huntzberger, thanks for letting me stay."

"It's no problem," she turned her attention to Logan, "You can take Rory's bag upstairs."

Without waiting for a response, Shira took Rory's arm while Honor took the other and led her into another room, leaving Logan in the foyer laden with luggage.

* * *

Rory, Honor, and Shira were talking in the living room when Logan joined them. He sat next to Rory and Shira couldn't help but notice hoer Rory immediately leaned into him, almost as if it were an instinct.

"So, how has school been?" Shira asked

"I am so glad college is over. I don't think I could take one more boring professor." Honor commented; she had graduated last year

"Good, finals are over so there's no more work to do which is relaxing."

"Ace barricaded herself in her room for a week. I barely saw her the entire time."

"I came out for coffee." Rory pointed out, she didn't see him smile at her.

"How's Josh?' Rory asked Honor

"He's fine; he'll be here tomorrow for Christmas Eve dinner."

"Do you remember your first date with him?' Rory reminisced

"God, I was nervous." Honor remembered

"You were so uptight that day." Logan commented

"You're one to talk," Honor scoffed. She turned to Rory, "Remember the black and white ball you grandmother threw, like, two weeks after you met Logan?'

Rory nodded as she grinned in anticipation of something to hold over Logan' head.

"Well, he spent half an hour in his bathroom working on his hair."

"Oh, and he changed his shoes three times." Shira chimed in

"I did not." Logan stated adamantly

"You had five different paris of black dress shoes?" she asked, trying not to laugh at him

"They're exaggerating." He aid

Suddenly, Rory's cell phone started to ring; it was Emily Gilmore.

"I'm sorry, excuse me for one second."

She went into the room off the living room

"Grandma?"

"Are you having dinner with the Huntzbergers?"

"How could you possibly know that?" Rory asked in disbelief, not thinking that it was possible that Lorelai told her

"Are you?'

"Yes." Rory answered

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was just decided yesterday. How did you know?"

"These things spread my dear."

"It hasn't even better twenty four hours yet and it's already made its way to Europe?"

"You really should have told us," Emily continued. "It was really inconsiderate of you not to. Imagine my surprise when I hear from the Gellar's that my only granddaughter is spending Christmas with the Huntzbergers; I had to pretend I knew. First you don't tell me that you and Logan are dating and now this; do you want me out of you life this badly?" she asked, laying on the guilt trip thick

"Grandma, I don't want you out of my life and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about staying with the Huntzbergers. I know you work hard and I didn't want to bother you on your vacation, I realize now that I should have told you." Rory said, playing the perfect granddaughter

"That's quiet alright dear; Merry Christmas." Emily replied in a somewhat victorious tone.

"Merry Christmas, bye."

Rory walked into the living room to find that Honor and Shira had vanished.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked as she sat back on the couch.

"Honor got a call from Josh and I think Mom went to make sure the cook wasn't messing anything up."

"So I'm stuck with you?" she asked

"Yep,"

"What will we do?' she asked in mock cluelessness

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find something." he replied, smirking, as he lowered his mouth to hers.

She leaned back, letting the couch support her, and Logan followed.

* * *

Rory woke up on Christmas Eve morning in Logan's arms. She vaguely remembered him sneaking into the guest room she was residing in last night. He had climbed into her bed, wrapped his arms around her, and fell asleep. Rory turned into Logan to find him already awake.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning, as she buried her face into his chest.

"Early," he replied, pulling her closer

"I don't like early."

"I know," he laughed.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked into her chest.

"Whatever you want Ace, whatever you want."

"I think Honor and I are going to the mall."

"On the day before Christmas?"

"I go every year. It provides fun people watching." she explained

He nodded, showing her understood

"We need to get up." Rory said after a while. "If your mother comes in and finds you here she'll freak."

"I know."

Neither of them moved until they heard Rory's cell phone; Logan was starting to hate that phone.

"I'm going to take that phone away from you one day." Logan threatened as Rory got out of bed and got her phone from her purse.

"You wouldn't,"

"Oh, but I would."

"Hello?" Rory answered her phone as she got back into bed

"Merry Christmas Rory," It was Christopher

"Dad!"

"How are you? School good?"

"I'm good, school good." She replied happily

"I'm glad," he replied lightheartedly. "Look, I just talked to you Mom," he continued in a more serious tone.

"Oh,"

"Look, I'm fine with you dating Logan; I always liked him."

"Liar," Rory scoffed

"Most of the time I liked him," he corrected himself. "You need to work this out with her Rory."

"I will, eventually."

"Soon, rather then later; I don't think the world can take you too mad at each other."

"Okay, bye daddy, Merry Christmas."

"Bye kid."

* * *

Rory and Honor were at the mall. The two were sitting at the food court and had a perfect view of people rushing around, panicking about buying last minute gifts.

"So, I assume a lot's happened in the past two months." Honor said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," she replied, making Honor asked for what she wanted.

"Don't hold out on me, I want to gossip!"

Rory laughed and told her about everything that happened up until they got back from the Life and Death Brigade stunt.

"Is that why you're staying with us? Are you and Lorelai are fighting?"

Rory nodded, "She found out we were dating and started yelling at me, we didn't talk for about a week, and then she came to my dorm and we ended up yelling at each other again."

"That sucks." Honor commented sympathetically

"Yeah, but I'm just tired of her trashing my life! She's such a hypocrite; she goes on and on about how Hartford society is hell and compares grandma to Hitler but whenever she and I needed something my grandparents were always there to help us! They've paid for me to go to private school since I was in Kindergarten; they bought me a car as soon as I turned sixteen! Whenever were in a fight she always says how she 'left that life' when really she hasn't, she just ran away from her parent's house when she was a teenager; she still reaps the benefits of having rich parents! She even used her trust fund to buy us a house in Stars Hollow!" She ranted

To say Honor was stunned would be an understatement. She could tell that Rory had held that in for a long time.

"Are you okay?" Honor asked her

"It's just . . . I always apologize first. Even when she started the fight and I didn't even say anything, I would always apologize first. I know that I shouldn't have waited a month to tell her, but I'm not apologizing first. I don't care how childish or immature it sounds; it's her turn to make the first step."

* * *

**A/N **Okay, so, a lot of stuff about Rory and Lorelai's past was revealed in this chapter. The whole thing with Rory's schooling, their house, and Rory's car is part of why this is AU. I know I haven't updated Grandparents in a while and I'm sorry, I've been having major writers block on that one. I'm going away for Spring Break so I won't be able to update next week. Sorry! Please review this chapter! 


	13. Sex in the Champagne Room

**Her First Love**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing associated with this story

**A/N **Major thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry for any grammatical errors.

**Sex in the Champagne Room

* * *

**

Rory woke up on Saturday morning alone which confused her, considering she didn't fall asleep that way. She got out of Logan's bed, slipped on his shirt from the night before, and ventured out into the living room. Still half asleep, she trudged to the small kitchenette to find that coffee had already been made. Standing on her tippy toes, she reached up to grab a coffee mug, unaware of how her shirt rode up. After draining her first cup, she poured another and went back into the living room where she discovered about ten male Life and Death Brigade members. Of the group were Logan, Colin, and Finn. She looked down at what she was wearing and then back to the group in front of her,

"Would you mind reaching for another coffee mug love?" asked Finn, smirking

Blush invaded her face and Logan hit Finn upside the head.

"Hi," she greeted then, not knowing what else to do.

"Hi," they all replied in unison, most of them smirking; Logan was not one of them. He got up and pulled her into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"We were up kind of late last night, Ace. I thought you might want some sleep."

"But isn't that a Life and Death brigade meeting?" she asked

Yes,"

"Aren't I a founder in the Life and Death Brigade?"

"It's about something the sophomores-." he got cut off

"They why isn't Stephanie here?" she asked

"Because she didn't know about it." Logan divulged grudgingly

"Why?"

"Look, before you came, Stephanie was the only girl in the high ranks of the LDB. These meeting used to consist of the founders, Robert, Seth, and the council."

"Why Robert and Seth?"

"They were the Gilmore and Hayden reps. The thing is, Stephanie would always get hit on by the other guys and it made Colin uncomfortable. So-." Logan got cut off again.

"So you stopped telling her about the meetings because she's a girl?" Rory exclaimed

"NO! No, we just . . ." he faltered.

"Why wasn't I told about the meeting Logan?"

"Same reason," he muttered.

Not caring that the shirt she was wearing covered less then a mini dress, Rory stormed out of Logan's room. Seething, she didn't notice all of the guy's, except for Colin, eyes on her as she picked up the phone and dialed Stephanie's number. Logan tried to get the guys attention away fro Rory's legs, but failed. Stephanie answered the phone on the third ring.

"Whoever you are I'm going to kill you for calling me this early." Stephanie said, obviously still tired.

"It's Rory," she replied shortly.

"Rory? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Are you aware that out boyfriends aren't telling us about Life and Death brigade meetings because they don't like it when other guys hit on us?" she asked, giving Colin and Logan the evil eye.

There was silence over the line.

"Put Colin on the phone please." Stephanie said in a sickly sweet voice.

Rory walked over to Colin and handed him the phone.

"She'd like to talk to you," she told him as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hi Steph," Colin said into the phone. "Yes . . . Well I can explain . . . No . . . C'mon Steph," he pleaded, ". . . No . . . bye."

He hung up the phone and turned to Rory.

"She's on her way." He told her in a false cheerful voice.

"Good," Rory replied

Walking over to the couch across from where Logan was now sitting, Rory sat between Robert and Finn and crossed her legs. Everyone was silent.

"So what are we meeting about?" Rory asked to no one in particular.

"We're planning the New Years Eve party." One of the guys spoke up.

"Rory, do you want to maybe get dressed?" Logan asked.

"No," she replied firmly. "Where is the party taking place?" she asked.

"That's the thing; we can't find a place to hold it." Robert said.

"Formal or informal?" asked Stephanie as she walked through the door, surprising Rory on how fast she got ready, and made a point not to look at Colin.

"Formal," answered one of the guys.

"There is always the Rose Room." Robert offered, smirking as he looked at Rory.

"You're funny," she retorted sarcastically.

"What? I think you and Logan need to pay homage to the room that brought you two together."

"Story," Stephanie requested, sitting between two guys who were receiving the evil eye from Colin.

Everyone in the room looked at Robert expectantly. During this time, Logan had gotten up, went into his room, got a blanket, and threw it at Rory.

"What's this for?" she asked him innocently as he reclaimed his seat.

"You looked cold," he told her.

"Well I'm not," she sniped back.

Finn took the blanket ad threw it over the back of the couch.

"Rory, you have great legs," Finn cried as he put his hand on her thigh to prove his point, "don't hide them!"

"Move your hands Finn." Logan demanded and Rory laughed out loud.

"Can we use the Rose Room?" asked one of the Life and Death Brigade members.

"Last I heard Rory and Logan were still ban." Robert said.

"I was not ban from the Rose Room! That was only a rumor!' Rory exclaimed.

"Seriously, I want the story." Stephanie said in an amused voice.

"Nosy much?" Colin teased

Stephanie asked him why he looked so happy considering he wasn't getting laid for a while; that wiped the grin right off Colin's voice. The rest of the LDB laughed at him.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Logan." Rory warned him.

"I agree with Steph, I want a story." Finn said, not wanting to hear any more about his friends' sex life.

"Okay, after Logan kissed Rory and she told him to go to Hell she left him just standing there with this pathetic look on his face-." Robert was soon interrupted

"Is this really necessary?" Logan asked

"Yes," Robert answered. "Anyway, that night was Emily Gilmore's black and white ball and Logan was expected to come. So, the two still hadn't talked since Logan-."

"I would just like to point out that she kissed back." Logan interrupted.

"Yes Logan, we know. So, when Rory gets there she makes the rounds and her grandparents introduce her to Graham Sullivan. They suggest that they dance and Rory, being the goody two shoes she is, doesn't object-."

"I am not a good two shoes," Rory cut in.

"Oh, yes you are," Robert said

"What did Logan do?" asked Finn

"Told him that one of the valet parkers took his car out for a joy ride so he would leave." Rory told them all.

"Then Rory walked away in a huff, Logan follows her, and pretty soon her grandparents and his parents walk in on them making out in a coat room." Robert summarized.

"Then why were they ban?" asked Stephanie.

"I was not ban!" Rory insisted.

"My date was a bit of a gossip queen and by the time it spread through the school the story was that Rory and Logan were 'having sex in the champagne room' and that when one of the people who worked there caught them they were asked to leave and never come back." Robert said.

Stephanie was the first to burst out laughing.

* * *

"Okay, so we've got the Rose Room reserved, the caterer is booked, and we'll have an open bar. The workers all agreed to sign confidentiality contracts so we won't have to worry about them saying anything. Did we miss anything?"

Everyone in the room gaped at her and it wasn't because of what she was wearing. Much to the guys' dismay, especially Finn's, Logan had convinced her to put on a pair of sweats.

"What?" she asked, confused by their expressions.

"You just planned an entire party in," Finn looked at his watch, "under an hour." He said in disbelief.

"Well, we didn't have much time to spare. New Year's Eve is three days away. Really, how could you wait so long to-."

"Ace, accept the compliment." Logan deadpanned

"I'm still not talking to you." She said

"Okay, fine. Anyone want to hear how Rory reacted when she got detention?"

"Anyone want to hear how Logan first asked me out?" she fired back, their eyes locked

"Anyone want to hear how Rory talked her way out of a speeding ticket?" Logan shot

"Anyone want to hear how Logan first met my Dad?"

"How about when Rory-."

"Okay, we get it!" Finn exclaimed

Rory and Logan continued to stare at each other.

"I need coffee." Rory said finally.

She got up and headed to the kitchen.

"I win," Logan said under his breath.

Rory, who had heard Logan's declaration, took off the sweat pants she was wearing and threw them over to Logan before reaching for a new coffee mug.

"Damn, she plays dirty." Stephanie remarked.

Logan walked over to her and whispered something that the others couldn't make out. She set her coffee down, and turned to him. He leaned into her and kissed her, leading her back to his room, and she didn't object.

"I guess that was our cue to leave." Robert said after Logan's bedroom door was slammed shut.

* * *

Rory never knew planning a party could be so difficult. She had a new found respect for the women of society who planned these functions weekly. Somehow, she had been put in charge of the entire New Years Eve Party, which included spending all day at the Rose Room making sure the decorations were put up correctly, the caterers were there on time, making sure the bartended her every single liquor that Finn had put on the list, and so on and so forth.

Rory was in a black strapless dress. The gown ended at her feet, hugging every curve along the way. The necklace Logan had given her for Christmas adorned her neck and, besides the diamond studs in her ears, was the only jewelry she wore; her hair was in a simple French twist. It was still fifteen minutes before Logan said he would pick her up and she was uncharacteristically ready early.

The only thing she had left to do was put her heels on, but she wasn't going to subject her feet to such torture until she absolutely had to. It was moments like these, when she was alone, that she had time to think, and she was reminded that she and her mother weren't talking.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knocking on her door. Logan was here. To tell the truth, she was happy about her and Logan's little spat a few days ago. They hadn't argued in awhile, and she always enjoyed the pointless bantering that would go on between them. Not that what he did wasn't wrong, but it was sort of sweet. She liked that he wanted her to be only hers, that he was a little jealous when she pulled stunts like she did. But there was jealous and there was Othello jealous. Rory got up and slipped on her shoes before answering the door.

Logan didn't say anything when Rory answered the door. Beautiful was an understatement when it came to her. He noticed she was wearing the gold chain he got her for Christmas. He found it ironic that they were going back to the room where they first kissed as boyfriend and girlfriend.

He offered her his arm and wordlessly, she took it. Rory shut the door, not locking it because she knew Paris was still there. His arm moved to her waist as he pulled her closer to him for the duration of the trip to the parking lot. He opened the limo door for her and was instantly greeted by Finn.

"Love!" he shouted as the two lovers joined the group in the limo.

"Before you ask, yes, he's already drunk." Colin said, Stephanie at his side.

"I prefer the term 'tipsy' if you don't mind." Said Finn in a mock arrogant tone.

"Sure," Colin scoffed.

"Still haven't gotten laid I see," Finn shot at him.

The banter continued until they got to the party.

"Ready to face the firing squad?" Rory asked him as they got out of the limo, referring to her grandparents and his parents. All LDB alumni were invited to the party.

"One can never be ready to face those planning a wedding." Logan joked

The rest of the group had already gone in so they made the walk themselves, taking a little longer then necessary because they knew as soon as they walked in they would be ambushed by their elders.

"Rory, Logan, what are you doing just standing there? The party is inside." Emily said, coming up from behind them.

"Grandma, Grandpa, how are you?" she asked, hugging them both.

"It was fine dear, how was yours?"

"It was great." She answered.

"Mrs. Gilmore, it's good to see you again." Logan greeted her, kissing her hand politely. "Mr. Gilmore how is the insurance business?" he asked, shaking his hand.

"It's going fine Logan, please, call me Richard."

The four entered the room where the part was taking place and the Gilmores left to talk with some old friends.

"Logan, how are you son?" Mitchum asked as he and Shira made there way to them.

"I'm fine Dad." He assured him. He greeted his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Rory, you look beautiful." Mitchum told her.

"Thank you Mr. Huntzberger." Rory said, blushing. She never could call him Mitchum, even though he had asked her too many times.

"Who planned it this year? The set up is beautiful." Shira commented, looking around.

"That would be Rory." Logan told his mother.

"I see you inherited your grandmothers' knack for party planning."

"Thank you Mrs. Huntzberger." Rory said, blushing.

It wasn't long before they met up with the Hayden's as well.

"Rory, there's a rumor going around that you planned this entire thing yourself." Francine said after hugging her granddaughter.

"I had help." She insisted as Logan and Straub shook hands.

They soon broke away from her grandparents, knowing that the elder LDB members would soon form a sub-party as the younger members usually did. Rory and Logan spent most of the night with Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Madeline, Robert, and Louise. Madeline and Louise took turn telling stories about Rory and Logan's year at Chilton.

Rory knew that midnight was fast approaching when she saw the older Life and Death Brigade members emerge from one of the side rooms. Fifteen seconds left until the year 2004.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

She felt Logan tug on her arm.

Six

Five

Four

Three

He led her to a coat closet, the same they had been caught making out in.

Two

One

"Happy New Year!" they heard the others shout from the other room.

Logan pressed his lips firmly against Rory's; a kiss to welcome in the New Year.

* * *

Rory and Logan were the last ones in the limo.

Finn had gone home with Rosemary, Robert had gone home with Madeline, and it seemed that Stephanie was going to forgive Colin.

She was exhausted and Logan knew it. It was silent; the two were just enjoying each other's company, until Rory spoke up.

"I miss her Logan. I really, really miss her." Rory spoke of Lorelai.

"I know Ace. She'll come around, you two are best friends."

* * *

**A/N** Wow, that chapter was a long time coming. I wrote on my blog that there was a possibility that this story was going on hiatus and I would just like to tell you all that it's not. I know that the beginning of this chapter was a little pointless, but I liked it. I think that Rory and Lorelai are going to make up next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!

**A/N 2** Did you know there was a Styx song called 'Lorelei'?


	14. And the Tables are Turned

**Her First Love**

**Beta: just hidden (thanks)**

**And the Tables are Turned**

* * *

"Are you ready Ace?"

Rory was just emerging from her last class of the day when Logan's voice reached her ears. She turned around to see Logan, Colin, and Finn heading toward her.

"Ready for what?" she asked as Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and she fell into step with the three guys.

"The Harvard/Yale game!" Finn exclaimed.

"Harvard is going down this year," Colin stated with an evil glint in his eye.

"The Life and Death Brigade has a huge party."

"Of course, no one knows we're the Life and Death brigade," Colin interrupted Logan.

"So basically you all get drunk and watch football?" Rory presumed.

"Don't be so cynical, Love," Finn said.

"It's a catered event," Colin insisted.

"Am I going?" Rory asked.

"Of course you're going. You're a founder, it's expected of you," Finn told her.

"I don't like sports," Rory told them.

"This isn't about a sport," Finn said in a dismissive tone.

"But isn't it a football-."

"This is about beating Harvard into the ground!" Finn exclaimed with vigor.

The surrounding students cheered at Finn's proclamation and Rory rolled her eyes as Logan laughed.

"I think my grandparents are going," Rory said.

"Of course they are they're alumni." Colin replied.

"Are you going to dinner tonight?" asked Logan as they approached her dorm.

"But of course."

Rory and the guys walked into the common room to find Paris sitting on the couch looking freaked out.

"Hey Paris," Rory greeted her cautiously.

"Hi,"

Rory knew something was wrong when Paris didn't threaten Finn.

"Are you okay?"

"Jamie is in there," she motioned to her room. "He came to see me for the weekend. He's sick."

"So?" Colin asked.

"Sick people freak her out," Rory informed him.

"Aren't you premed?" Colin asked.

Paris stood up, "You know, I'm really getting tired of people pointing that out," she said defensively. Paris walked over to the front door, "Oh, by the way, your grandmother called. She wanted me to tell you that your Dad's coming to dinner tonight." Paris opened the door and left the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

Rory threw her books onto the couch, "I'm so glad my Dad is coming to dinner. I don't think I could take another night of silent treatment from Mom."

"You mean your Mom has been going to dinner?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, sometimes she'll bring Luke and he doesn't talk to me either. On the times that Luke doesn't come she spends that whole night talking to Francine and when the Hayden's don't come she talks to Emily. I guess she was wrong when she said she could never hate anyone as much as Emily Gilmore." Rory's voice was on edge as she tried not to look affected by her mother's hostility.

"What time will you be back?" asked Finn.

"Around nine thirty; meet you guys at the pub?"

"See you then Reporter Girl," Colin said as he and Finn left her dorm.

As soon as they left Logan pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked her when the two of them broke away.

Rory leaned in for another kiss and, when she pulled back, rested her forehead against Logan's.

"How mad do you think my grandmother would be if I failed to show up for dinner?" she asked him seriously.

Logan laughed, "More mad then your Mom when you fell asleep at my place."

"Is that even possible?" she asked in mock astonishment.

"Don't go to dinner and find out," he said before leaning in to kiss her again.

She kissed him back and surprised him by taking the initiative and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Logan broke away, "I need to go," he said with a groan.

"Why?" she asked coyly before trailing kisses down the side of his neck.

"Because if I don't you're going to be very late for dinner," he answered with dark eyes. He leaned into her so that his mouth was near her ear. "Don't go to the pub after dinner tonight. Call me when you're close and I'll meet you here," he whispered.

"Okay," Rory was smiling.

* * *

When Rory pulled up in front of her grandparents' house she could see her father, mother, and Luke standing in the doorway. Rory had no doubt that her mother was spouting off words to prolong the inevitable: entering her mother's house.

Rory got out of her car and stood behind her father.

"Hey Rory," Chris greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Dad," Rory hugged her father.

Lorelai made no movement to greet Rory and neither did Luke, although Rory noticed the diner owner looked extremely uncomfortable. She didn't know if she was just trying to piss her mother off or was tired of standing out in the cold, but Rory reached past Lorelai and rang the doorbell.

Lorelai rolled her eyes just as Emily opened the door. "Honesty Lorelai, is it really too much to ask to have dinner with your mother without your patented eye roll?" Emily asked in an annoyed fashion as she pulled the door back to let them all into the foyer.

"Luke, how is that diner of yours?" Emily asked as they made their way into the living room to join Richard.

"Oh, it's been good. Business has been pretty steady," Luke looked even more uncomfortable.

"Well that's nice." Emily turned her attention to Christopher, "Christopher, how are you?"

From where Rory was sitting, which was across from her mother and Luke, she could see something from her mother's hand catch the light. Then, she noticed a band on her mother's ring finger.

"I'm fine Emily. Business has been great," Chris answered dutifully. He had started his own law firm a few years ago and had loved not having to work with his father. After all, he _had_ graduated at the top of his class from Yale.

Rory kept her eyes on her mother's left hand and couldn't help but notice they there was a similar one on Luke's finger, just with no diamond; and then it hit her: Luke was now officially her stepfather. Her mother had gotten married and hadn't bothered to tell her.

Rory tore her gaze from her mother's hand and looked to find Lorelai staring back at her. Lorelai's eyes had softened as she realized that Rory noticed the gold band adorning her ring finger. She saw her daughter's eyes fill with tears and instantly regretted wearing the piece of jewelry on that particular finger.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but could you excuse me for a minute?" Rory tried to keep her voice steady as she interrupted her grandfather.

Not waiting for an answer, Rory headed for the bathroom. As soon as she reached her destination she pulled her cell out of her bag, hit the button that would automatically dial Logan's number and prayed like hell that he would answer.

"Ace?" Logan asked in a confused voice. He hadn't expected to hear from her for another hour or two.

"Could you call me back in five minutes?" she asked him.

"Are you okay?" His voice was full of worry.

"Could you just call me?" she asked a little more harshly then she meant to.

"Yeah, of course," he replied.

"Thanks. Just so you know, I'll be back sooner than expected."

She hung up her phone and went back to join her family.

"So then I say to Tweeny that there was no way her granddaughter would be able to be escorted by that thing at the debutante ball, and I swear she looked relieved. Of course, I would be to if Rory was gallivanting around with someone like that," Emily finished as Rory took her seat next to her father.

"Yes, because her current choice is picture perfect," Lorelai muttered, hoping to bait Rory. However, Lorelai instantly regretted her comment when she saw the heartbroken look on her daughter's face. Rory's eyes were full with tears to the point where it was noticeable.

"Rory, what's wrong?" asked Christopher.

A ring came from Rory's purse and she answered her phone instead of her father.

"Hey Logan."

"Rory, what's wrong?" asked Logan, who could tell from her voice that her eyes were full of tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, my god is he okay?" Rory feigned concern.

"The question is are you okay?" Logan retorted.

"I'll be right there," Rory said into her phone.

"Wait for me, I don't want you driving," Logan told her before hanging up.

"Is everything alright?" Emily asked.

"No, actually, I have to go. I'm really sorry," she said before kissing her grandparents on the cheek and quickly hugging her father goodbye. "I'll see you three tomorrow."

"What's wrong?" asked Richard.

For the first time that night, Rory looked Lorelai directly in the eye, "Everything," she replied quietly yet steadily.

Speed walking, Rory went to the foyer and grabbed her coat.

"Rory, wait!" Lorelai called as she slammed the door behind her.

Ignoring the questioning looks from those around her, Lorelai chased after her daughter. Once outside, Lorelai noticed Rory's car was still there. She looked to her left and saw Rory, her back against the house, sitting on the ground.

"So is it Mrs. Danes now?" Rory asked coldly, looking straight ahead.

"I kept my name," Lorelai whispered.

"How very modern of you," Rory replied.

"So I thought you would be gone by now."

"Logan didn't want me to drive," Rory looked at her watch, "He should be here soon."

Neither of them said anything.

"I can't believe you got married and didn't tell me," Rory said as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her coat.

"Oh look whose talking!"

"No! This is not the same. Me dating Logan and not telling you is so different from you _marrying_ Luke and not telling me," Rory yelled. "I should have told you about Logan, I get it, but you have been totally overreacting. The thing with me and Logan is not about you! It may come as a shock to you, but everything is not about you!" Rory furiously wiped away the tears from her eyes before they had the chance to fall. "I wanted Logan and me to start without you telling me that he's just going to break my heart and guess what, for that entire month I felt guilty for not telling! Well, I don't feel guilty anymore because you would have been mad at me whether I had told you then or not. In fact, I wish you had never found out, because if I had a chance to do it over again, I wouldn't tell you!"

Due to Rory's outburst, Lorelai had a look of astonishment on her face.

As if on cue, Logan's Porsche pulled into the driveway and Colin and Logan emerged from the car. Logan ducked his head back into his car and Finn also came into view.

Still speechless from her daughter's yelling, Lorelai watched as Rory walked away from her, threw her keys to Colin, and got into the front passenger seat of Logan's car as Finn and Colin got into Rory's car. Logan looked at Lorelai, who looked away, and then got back into his car and drove away.

Lorelai knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she had messed up. Big time.

* * *

They were halfway into their drive back to Yale when Rory finally let her tears fall freely. She turned her face at first so Logan wouldn't see but it was no use when she let out a sob. Logan pulled off to the side of the road. He opened his mouth to speak but Rory beat him to it.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for Ace?"

She turned to face him, "I'm sure your plans tonight didn't consist of driving to Hartford to pick up your emotional wreck of a girlfriend because she was too big of a baby to-."

"Hey, you're not an emotional wreck and you're not a baby. Lorelai is your best friend. I'm sure if Colin or Finn were mad at me I would be upset too," he assured her. "Now, tell me what happened."

She smiled sadly, "Can we wait until we're back at Yale?"

"Of course Ace," he whispered before kissing the side of her head and pulling back onto the road.

As Logan drove, Rory had time to think. There had to be an explanation, right? She and Lorelai couldn't have grown that far apart. Lorelai couldn't hate her that much. Could she?

She still couldn't believe she had married Luke. Lorelai had gotten married and hadn't told her. Had she really messed up that badly?

* * *

Lorelai watched her daughter, her boyfriend, and their friends drive off. Lorelai knew that there was no way she could ever get the look of Rory's heartbroken face out of her head.

She turned around and headed back into her parent's house, knowing she was about to face a very pissed off Emily Gilmore. She was positive that her parents had heard Rory screaming. Hell, she was positive that the entire neighborhood heard Rory screaming.

Lorelai walked back through the door into the foyer and almost right into Emily. Emily had a look on her face that Lorelai had never seen before and it scared her. She stood in front of her mother and for the first time in her life wished that she would start screaming at her. She wished that it would be a regular argument where Lorelai would defend her decisions, no matter how ludicrous they were, and Emily would berate her until she felt sixteen years old again.

Instead, Emily just stood there with a look that could only be described as hurt on her face. Lorelai noticed how her mother let her eyes travel down to her left hand and look at the ring Luke had given her.

"_It was my mother's."_

Lorelai noticed how Emily's eyes briefly filled with tears and Lorelai felt her heart break right there. She turned to Luke, who was still with Richard and Chris, and nodded towards the door.

Luke looked like he was afraid to move at first but his overwhelming desire to get out of that house tripled his fear of moving. He put his drink down, got up, went to the door, grabbed his coat, and he and Lorelai left.

Silently, the married couple got into the 'rustic' pick-up truck and drove away. Lorelai turned her head so Luke couldn't see the tears fall down her face.

* * *

The drive back to Yale and the walk to her dorm room were filled with an unusual yet comfortable silence between Rory and Logan. He held her against him as they walked to Branford and she tried to forget that her mother was married.

"I don't have my keys," she blurted out as they neared her and Paris' dorm.

He looked at her strangely, "Finn and Colin have them," she further explained.

"Do you want to come back to my dorm?" he asked.

She thought for a minute. "The Harvard/Yale game is tomorrow, right?"

Logan nodded.

"Is it here or in Boston?"

"Boston," he answered slowly.

For the first time since her grandparents' house, Rory smiled, "Let's go to Boston."

"You want to go to Boston? Tonight?" he asked, a little wary of her sudden spontaneous manner.

"Yeah, come on, it'll be fun. We'll park the car in Harvard Yard," she joked.

"You didn't even know about the whole game until earlier today and now you want to go to Boston the night before everyone in the LDB? What's changed since then?"

He saw her face fall and he instantly regretted everything he had just said.

"You're right, it's a bad idea," she said quickly.

All of a sudden, he gripped her hand tightly and was dragging her back to the parking lot.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"Well Ace, we need a car to get to Boston."

Her face instantly brightened, "Can I drive?" she asked excitedly.

"No, there is no way in the world I am letting you drive my car." He shuddered at the thought.

"Hey! I am an excellent driver. I got every question on the DMV test correct!" she insisted.

"But you didn't pass the actual driving test until your third time," he reminded her.

"So, the first time it was raining and the second time the test giver totally didn't like me."

"You're not driving my baby," he told her firmly.

Two hours later Rory was happily driving Logan's car while Logan sulked in the passenger's seat. They had pulled out of the parking lot just as Colin and Finn had driven in. It wasn't fair; she had used the one thing no guy could say no to: the eyes.

"I'm hungry," she stated aloud.

She didn't want to mention that she hadn't eaten dinner. That she left before drinks were even served. Rory had dodged Logan's every attempt to talk about what happened between her and her mother at the elder Gilmore's house. All he knew was it was bad, so bad that Rory was covering it up. It was almost as if she thought maybe, if she refused to accept it, then it wouldn't really have happened.

They had been driving through Boston for the past fifteen minutes trying to find the hotel that the LDB had booked for the next night. Hopefully, they could get their room a night early. Of course, with their names, it wouldn't be a problem.

"Turn here," Logan told her and she did.

The hotel was on her right and she made a sharp turn before she passed it. She noticed a look on panic cross Logan's face when she quickly jerked the steering wheel and took a bit of pleasure in it.

* * *

They were finally in bed.

Rory hadn't realized how exhausted she was until her head hit the pillow. They were able to get their room and had ordered room service. Rory found out she wasn't as hungry as she thought she was. When they were done Logan stripped to his boxers and Rory removed her dress, leaving her in her underwear and bra.

She climbed into bed a leaned into Logan.

"What happened Ace?"

She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to have to relive it.

"Please tell me."

Rory turned to face him and he noticed that her eyes were filled with tears.

"She got married Logan. She married Luke and she didn't . . ." Rory broke off.

He pulled her into him and let her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly as sobs racked through her body.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Everything will be okay."

He couldn't help but think that maybe he was wrong.

**It's been two months today since I last updated. I didn't even realize it. For the longest time I had writers block and then I had exams and then . . . I just started this chapter two weeks ago. I know at the end of the last chapter I said Lorelai and Rory would make up and, obviously, that didn't happen. There WILL be and explanation for the whole married thing and, in a weird sort of way, Rory and Lorelai are on the road to making up. Please review!**


	15. What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

**Her First Love**

**Beta: just hidden**

**What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas (not)**

* * *

Lorelai woke up in an unfamiliar bed with a pounding headache. She sat up and instantly plopped back down. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Slowly this time, she propped herself up and looked around the room. It was a hotel room, she knew that much, and it was in Vegas. 

Liz had called Luke last night to tell him that she and T.J. were getting married in Las Vegas and she wanted her big brother to be there.

Next to her, sprawled out on the bed, was a naked Luke. A very naked Luke. But she didn't think much about that. It hurt too much to think at the moment.

Her eyes were still sensitive to the light so her eyes remained half closed as she slowly made her way to the coffee maker. She grabbed her robe as she passed the closet and couldn't help but wonder why they were in a suite.

After pouring herself a cup of coffee she went back to bed. Lorelai sipped the hot beverage at first and then drained the entire cup in a matter of seconds. In his sleep, Luke mumbled something, and Lorelai took that as a signal that he was ready to be woken up.

She slapped him on the head and laid back down. He instantly sat up, holding his head in pain.

"Hangovers a bitch," she muttered.

"You hit me," he accused.

"So?"

"So, you hit me and when there is a ring on the hand that you hit someone with it tends to hurt that person!"

"There is no ring on my . . ." Lorelai trailed off.

"What?" asked Luke, turning to face her. She was staring at her left hand.

"Are you okay?"

Lorelai just stared. Luke followed her gaze and his eyes widened. He instantly lifted his hand to see a band on his finger.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Rory woke up in Boston and instantly snuggled into the person lying next to her. Said person shook with laughter and kissed the top of her head. 

"You awake Ace?" asked Logan.

"No," she mumbled into the side of his chest.

"Liar," he replied.

"Can we stay in bed?" she asked. "I don't feel like facing the world. I don't want to answer any questions."

"Colin and Finn won't ask anything, I'll make sure of it. Plus, your grandparents are going to be there, so they'll want to see you," he told her.

"They know," she said solemnly. "I yelled it loud enough for them to hear."

"Well, you do have a set of lungs. My roommates can attest to that," he joked.

She started hitting him and she maneuvered it so she was straddling him. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers. She went to pull back but he flipped them over so she was beneath him. "Don't think you're getting away with that," she told him, a little breathless from their kiss.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he muttered before pulling her back to him, and kissed her again. They were interrupted by the ring of a cell phone.

"Seriously, we are getting rid of these things," Logan said as he answered his phone. Rory just laughed as she got out of bed.

"Hello?" Logan answered. "We're already here … I know it wasn't part of the plan Colin . . . . Look, just put her keys in her dorm and keep Finn away from her room . . . Yes, we'll make sure everything's set up. . . . ."

As Logan talked to Colin Rory took a shower. She just emerged from the bathroom when Logan hung up.

"I'm turning this off," he said as he shut his phone and laid back in bed.

Rory grabbed her clothes from the night before and looked around the room warily. Hesitantly, she dropped her towel and started to get dressed.

"What did Colin want?" she asked, hoping that Logan wouldn't notice her current state.

When he didn't answer she turned and found him looking at her. She smirked and wiggled her hips a little as she pulled her dress down her body.

"That wasn't very nice," she heard him mutter.

* * *

Yale had won. 

Every (male) member of the Life and Death Brigade had jumped from their seats, yelling at the top of their lungs, as the clock ran out. In truth, she was glad for the distraction. She didn't want to think about her mother. Lorelai kept calling, but Rory never answered.

When she returned to her dorm on Sunday night, she didn't expect to find Lorelai there. Their eyes met for a moment, but Rory broke the contact and continued to her room. She waited in her room for twenty minutes before she went back to the common room. She thought that Lorelai would have left, she was wrong.

"Paris let me in. Can we talk?" Lorelai asked timidly.

"I have nothing to say to you," Rory replied coldly.

"Okay, well, then can I talk?" Lorelai asked.

"It is your constitutional right," Rory said, not looking at her mother.

Lorelai was sitting on the couch while Rory was standing next to her bedroom door.

"Luke and I got married last Saturday. We were in Las Vegas because Liz and her boyfriend were getting married and she wanted Luke to give her away. Jess was there and I started thinking of you and then Luke and I went to a bar. We got so drunk that we woke up married," Lorelai summarized in a breath.

When Rory didn't say anything, or even look at her, she continued.

"When we got back we decided to give it a try. I mean . . . it's Luke. The next morning he gave me his mother's ring. I was going to tell you, believe me, you seeing the ring on my finger was not how I wanted you to find out. Hell, I didn't even plan on wearing the ring to dinner but before I could take it off Christopher showed up and then you came and . . ." Lorelai trailed off.

Rory was still processing the information. Half of her wanted to laugh out loud. Her mother had become a cliché and had woken up married. She didn't realize her mother was waiting for her to talk.

When Rory said nothing, Lorelai stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey, Rachel," Rory waited for Lorelai to face her. "Want to meet me for lunch at Hector's tomorrow? Say, noon?" Rory asked.

"I'll be there kid," Lorelai said before leaving the dorm.

* * *

Logan had just gotten back to his dorm from dropping Rory off when Colin and Finn started badgering him. 

"What the hell happened on Friday night?" Colin asked as soon as Logan closed the door.

Colin looked at his two friends and sighed; "Not now guys, I'm tired."

"Who bloody cares? We were good all weekend. We didn't mention or ask about what happened. I've been going crazy!" Finn, ever the drama king, exclaimed.

"Reporter girl is our friend too, so we deserve to know what's going on," Colin stated diplomatically.

Logan rolled his eyes before walking into his room and shutting his door. Five seconds later, it burst open and Colin and Finn charged into his room.

"You can't just walk out of the room in the middle of a conversation," Finn said. "It's rude."

Finn and Colin sat down on Logan's bed as he unpacked.

"We're waiting Logan," Colin told him in an annoyingly impatient voice.

"Look, something happened at dinner involving Lorelai. It upset her and she called me and told me to call her back in five minutes. When I did she was crying and I told her that I would come get her. When we got back to Yale she didn't have her keys and we decided to go to Harvard early," Logan said in a monotone voice.

"What upset her?" Colin asked.

Logan didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Colin repeated.

"Her mom and Luke got-," he was cut off by his cell phone.

"Hey Ace . . . . She's there? Is that a bad thing? . . . . Okay, sorry, stupid question . . . . You can't wait in your room forever . . . . Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Those things ring at the worst time," Finn said to Colin while Logan was talking. Colin nodded in agreement as Logan hung up.

"What's wrong with Rory?" Finn wanted to know.

"Lorelai showed up at her dorm," Logan told them.

"To discuss what happened on Friday?" Colin asked.

Logan nodded.

"Which was what?" Finn inquired.

"Well, she and Luke," then he realized what he was saying. "Not going to work."

"Damn," muttered Finn.

"Now, unless you want to see me naked, I suggest you leave," Logan said as he took a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt out of his dressed.

Finn and Colin left without any hesitation.

* * *

Rory was pounding on Logan's door at 11 o'clock at night. 

After the conversation with Lorelai, she couldn't think straight. What if something went wrong? What if her mother was still mad at her? She knew that Finn, at least, would still be up. And although she wanted to talk to Logan, she knew that Finn was a great listener.

"Come in!" Someone called from inside the dorm.

Rory opened the door to find Finn on the couch, in the nude, reading a book.

Rory instantly covered her eyes, "Oh my God!"

"Oh, love, you don't have to knock!"

"What aren't you wearing clothes?" she asked, still a little shocked.

"Like what you see, love?"

Suddenly, the door to Logan's room opened. Logan saw Finn and just waved and walked over to Rory.

"Are you okay Ace?" he asked.

"Well, I was in freak-out mode and then I came over here and caught a glimpse of 'little' Finn and am now scarred for life," she still had her hand over her eyes.

"I am not little!" Finn exclaimed defensively.

"He's just going through one of his naked phases," Logan said nonchalantly. As he took Rory's other hand and led her to his room.

"Is it safe?" she asked as Logan shut the door.

"Yeah," he laughed as she slowly took her hand from her eyes.

"I'm having lunch with Mom tomorrow," she blurted out, skipping the small talk and sitting next to Logan on his bed.

"Really?"

Rory nodded, "She came over and she talked and I asked her to Hector's."

"Hector's?" Logan asked.

"The best tacos in New Haven," Rory said as if it was obvious.

"Right, of course Hector's, how could I not have known that?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"I don't know," Rory replied seriously. "I'm scared."

"Of Hector?"

"No, of seeing Mom," she said, ignoring his joke.

"Why? It sounds like you're on the way to making up," he sounded confused.

"I know, and I don't want to mess it up," Rory told him.

"How would you do that?" he asked.

"I'm still on the defensive whenever I talk to her. Also, I could say something and it could upset her and I don't want to do that."

Logan laid down on the bed and pulled Rory into his arms. Her head was resting against his chest. "Everything will be fine. You and Lorelai won't be able to work everything out tomorrow, but it's a start. It's inevitable that you're going to upset her with some of the things you say, and she'll probably upset you too, but you'll get over it. You two are best friends," he whispered into her arms.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked quietly.

"You don't even have to ask."

* * *

Stephanie burst into the guy's dorm, walked past a naked Finn on the couch, and into Logan's room. 

"Wake up!" she exclaimed.

Logan opened his eyes instantly and sat up a bit, careful not to hurt Rory, while Rory just turned in her sleep and mumbled, "Coffee."

Stephanie waved the cup of coffee in her hand under Rory's nose and Rory wordlessly sat up and downed to caffeinated beverage. "What do you want?"

Stephanie shoved the paper in her face and Rory's jaw dropped. "That's not good."

"What's not good?" Logan asked as he grabbed the paper away from Stephanie. It only took a few seconds before a look of pure shock registered on his face.

There, on the cover of the Hartford Times, was a picture of Lorelai, obviously drunk, and Luke, also obviously drunk, in front of a chapel in Las Vegas. The headline read:

**Gilmore Marries Without Pre-nup**

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore woke up in her bed, her husband was still asleep. Usually, Luke was up before she was, but he had Caesar open for him this morning. 

She got out of bed and slowly walked downstairs, careful in her sleepy state. Lorelai trudged to the kitchen and started the coffee. Ever since Luke moved in, she had gotten a paper delivered. With the smell of coffee wafting through the house, she was a little more awake and decided to go out to get the paper. She wasn't expecting a dozen flashbulbs to go off in her face when she opened the door.

"Is it true that it was not your intent to marry Mr. Danes?" One reporter asked.

"Are you going to give the marriage a try?" Another pestered.

"How will this affect the Gilmore Group?"

Forgetting about the paper, and the fact that reporters had just caught her in her Paul Frank pajamas, Lorelai slammed the door.

She didn't need her coffee this morning.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's been over a month. Sorry!For those of you who don't know, the part where Rory called Lorelai 'Rachel' is a _Friends_ reference. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	16. Closing Time

**Her First Love**

**Beta: **just hidden

**Closing Time**

Warily, Rory walked into Hector's.

The appearance wasn't exciting, but the food was excellent. She saw her mother sitting in a booth at the back. In true Lorelai fashion, she had a cup of coffee in front of her. Two actually, both from Luke's. Rory hoped one was for her.

Lorelai was looking out the window. Rory wondered if her mother was looking for her or a reporter who had followed her from Stars Hollow to New Haven. Swallowing her reservations, Rory gathered the courage to go over and join her mother. She could tell she surprised Lorelai when she took a seat across from her.

Silently, Lorelai pushed the cup of coffee to her. Rory took it and sipped the brew silently, not wanting to be the first one to speak.

"So did you have a good Christmas?" Lorelai asked timidly. "At Logan's, I mean?"

"Yeah, the best part was when Grandma called, completely freaking out, because she heard I was with the Huntzbergers and had the audacity not to tell her."

"Was it anything like the call I got while you were in high school when mom found out you were dating Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"She called you? You never told me that!" Rory said.

Lorelai nodded and took a sip of her coffee, "Luke was distracting me so I didn't look at the caller I.D."

"That Luke." Rory chided.

"I know. So after I answered my phone Luke made me talk outside, in the snow, for forty minutes!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Well, snow has brought us so much in the past, it was bound to have one off day."

Lorelai laughed and the two girls shared an awkward silence.

"So you and Luke, how's that going?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled. "Good actually. Really good. Photographers have a lot of pictures of him giving them the one fingered salute." Lorelai looked up at Rory. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"Me too." Rory replied.

"I was yelling for the wrong reason, you weren't," Lorelai said.

"Does Luke totally hate me?" Rory asked.

Lorelai laughed at the idea. "Luke looks at you and sees a five-year-old. He hated Logan for stealing your virtue."

Rory turned towards her mother, eyes bulged. "How does Luke know about that?"

"I was venting, some things might have come out that shouldn't have." Lorelai replied.

"Mom!" Rory complained.

"I had just found out that my only child was no longer a virgin and lost it to a guy I hated, give me some credit!" Lorelai exclaimed, although not accusingly, while Rory laughed.

"So what's been going on with you, kid?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing much; exams were in December. That's pretty much it." Rory told her.

"Let me guess, you aced them," Lorelai teased.

"I am the smart one," Rory retorted.

"Hey!" Lorelai protested as Rory laughed.

* * *

"We can still bail," Rory reminded him as they walked from his Porsche to the front door of the Gilmore mansion.

"No we can't." Logan laughed.

"You can do anything you put your mind to," Rory argued.

"Ace." Logan stopped her. With his signature smirk, Logan placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, blushing.

"It's all going to be fine," he whispered. "This whole dinner was your idea."

"Mom agreed with me. We were under the influence," Rory seethed.

"Drugs?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Hector," Rory replied solemnly.

"Look, tonight is going to be hard. Luke will try to kill me, Lorelai will make some well-placed comments, Emily will lay down the guilt trip, and you'll play mediator. But everything will be fine," Logan assured her. Before she could respond, he reached behind her and rang the doorbell. The door opened automatically.

Lorelai stood in the doorway, breathless.

"Mom?" Rory questioned as she took off her coat.

"I ran to the door," she replied.

"You ran?" Rory asked, scandalously.

"Anything to get away from my mother," Lorelai replied gravely.

Lorelai took Rory's coat, threw it at Logan, pulled Rory into the house, and to the sitting room. "Look Mom, Rory's here. Let's talk about her. Isn't she pretty?" Lorelai asked as Logan entered the room and sat next to Rory.

"Hello Rory, Logan," Emily greeted. "No Lorelai, we will continue to talk about your elopement with this man. And then your nerve not to tell me about it. Honestly, I _am_ your mother."

"Rory, Logan, hello." Richard made his entrance and shook hands with Logan.

"Hi, Grandpa." Rory replied.

"Luke." Richard grunted.

"Hey, Mr. Gilmore." Luke said, not at all comfortable being singled out by the imposing man.

Richard made himself a martini and poured one for Logan as well. Rory wasn't of age and Luke already had a drink.

Logan thanked him and the six sat in uncomfortable silence. Emily continued to shift her eyes between Lorelai and Luke. Rory guessed that Luke was counting the seconds until they were leaving.

"Trix called me the other day. She told me that she was making a visit to the states next month." Richard announced.

"What?" Emily yelped, looking terrified. Lorelai looked as though her father had just announced that U2 was coming for dinner next week.

"That's great Dad." Lorelai replied.

"She wants to meet Luke." Richard finished.

Lorelai didn't look so happy anymore.

"She's already met him. Can't you remind her that she's already met him!" Lorelai asked frantically.

"Who's Trix?" Luke asked.

"My mother." Richard replied shortly.

Lorelai whispered something into Luke's ear, obviously reminding his if his last encounter with the first Lorelai. It was then that Luke's expression turned to mirror Emily's.

"How long have you been keeping this from me?" Emily asked, just finding her voice.

"She just called yesterday," Richard retorted.

"Yesterday? I only have three weeks to prepare fro her arrival and you wasted an entire day?" Emily exclaimed.

Rory saw the smile start to reappear on Lorelai's face.

"My mother is not the Devil Incarnate Emily," Richard replied to his wife.

"You're not her daughter-in-law," Emily said under her breath.

* * *

"See, everything went fine." Logan said as they walked form the parking lot at Yale to her dorm.

"Were you at the same dinner I was?" Rory asked.

"Okay, everything went fine up until Luke and Emily ganged up on Richard and Lorelai in the argument over Trix. But hey, no glass was thrown and everyone seemed to get along afterwards."

"You're only happy that no attention was put on you," Rory replied.

"True," Logan admitted. "Plus, I earned major brownie points when I brought up the fact that Trix only dislikes Emily because she feels like she had taken her place in Richard's life."

"That was very Dr. Phil of you," Rory retorted. "I could totally see Trix as Hitler," she added.

Logan had grown used to her left-field comments and chose not to ask for further explanation as they approached the door to her dorm.

When he kissed her goodnight, it wasn't supposed to escalate. Not that he was complaining when she opened the door and pulled him into her room by he lapels of his coat.

* * *

"I think things are going to be okay between Mom and me," Rory said the next morning over breakfast with Stephanie.

"So the dinner went well?"

"Yeah, Mom didn't really say much to Logan, but it wasn't exactly a bad thing. You know?" Rory explained.

"I get it," Stephanie said. "So Colin and Finn told me that Logan never came home last night."

Rory blushed.

"And just think," Stephanie continued, "a few months ago you were still DuGrey's Mary and now you're sleeping with the former biggest playboy of Yale. You are so corrupted." Stephanie teased.

"I am not." Rory protested.

"Yes, you are."

"It's not like you're any better." Rory retorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stephanie exclaimed.

"According to the stories Logan has told me, Colin wasn't exactly an angel when you two started dating." Rory pointed out.

"True." Stephanie admitted with a shrug. "But neither was I."

* * *

_Fast forward to the end of the semester._

Her last final had been finished earlier that day and she finished packing away her dorm about fifteen minutes ago.

Rory was on her way to see her boyfriend for the first time in about a week. It seemed that Logan didn't exactly like studying as much as Rory did and set his sights on distracting Rory while she was trying to study. Which made Rory kick him out of her dorm and not let him back in until she was finished studying.

The last few months had been good. They grew closer and Lorelai seemed to stop hating his as much. Luke still grunted every time he walked into the diner and, for a few months, refused to serve him. Not that they spent a lot of time in Stars Hollow, the people of the town were still against him, but Logan was working on them.

Taylor was mighty happy with the frequent donations he made to the save the bridge fund and other causes having to do with Stars Hollow, despite Rory's objections. Lorelai found a kindred spirit in Finn; she found him fascinating.

She got to Logan's dorm and was surprised when Logan answered on the first knock.

"Can I help you," he asked.

"Logan?" Rory questioned warily.

"You see, you remind me of my girlfriend. But I haven't seen her in a week, so I don't know for sure," Logan pointed to his head, smirking, "long term memory problems."

"Not funny," she replied, pressing her lips to his before walking passed him into his dorm.

"Kinda funny," he retorted, going back for another kiss. Logan held her to him. "I missed you." he whispered.

Her eyes moved toward his bedroom. "How much?"

* * *

As Rory lay in Logan's arms that afternoon she thought back to her junior and senior year in high school.

She remembered being miserable.

The thing that bothered her most was that she let herself fall apart over a boy. She had picked herself up again, sure, but it had taken time. But she wasn't that girl anymore. The sixteen year-old girl who would trust someone off their first meeting.

A little part of her would never fully trust Logan, and maybe that would be their downfall. Maybe they wouldn't work out. Maybe he would leave again or maybe she would push him away because a lack of trust. Logan will always be her first love, maybe he will remain her only love. Or maybe they would each find new people to love. Rory didn't know about the future, all she knew was right now.

And right now she was happy with Logan, her first love.

**The End**

* * *

Okay, so I realize that it has been over six months since I have updated any of my stories, and I'm really sorry. Hopefully I'll have more time during summer vacation (3 weeks!!!).

Anyway, this is the end of the story. It doesn't really end on a happy note, but it does leave it open for a sequel while giving me the option to just end it here. The Rory/Lorelai and the Luke/ Lorelai relationships are all sorted out. I hoped you all liked this chapter/story.


End file.
